I'm Jekyll and He is Hyde
by ArisuAlice
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 26 tahun. Seorang ilmuwan, dokter muda. satu-satunya kejahatannya adalah merubah seorang pembunuh serial menjadi monster. will be rated M in the future. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Ide fic saya. Ngaku-ngaku fanfic ini punya anda, saya gunting.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death.

-xxXXXxx-

"Shin-chan! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak menaruh barang eksperimen mu di kulkas makanan." Ujar Takao. Teman sekamar Midorima selama 3 tahun terakhir. Takao menyilangkan tangannya di depan pemuda berambut hijau yang tertidur di sofa, tubuhnya ditutupi selimut dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tebak apa yang kutemukan tadi pagi? Hati sapi bekas eksperimen mu kemarin malam." Nada Takao makin sarkatis. Capek karena merasa dihiraukan, Ia pun menarik selimut yang menutupi Midorima.

"Ohayou! Shin-chan!" Takao mendapati Midorima yang tertidur meringkuk. Kini setengah terbangun akibat sinar matahari pagi yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ngghh—Silau, Takao." Kantung mata Midorima terlihat jelas. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum melihat Takao dengan wajah yang mengantuk.

"Mm? aku salah memasukannya lagi ya?" Ujarnya lagi. Takao menghela nafas. Midorima menarik selimut tersebut dari tangan Takao, berusaha untuk kembali ke dalam alam mimpinya. Ia sangat butuh tidur. Sejauh yang ia bisa ingat, kira kira ia sudah bergadang selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

"Nee, Shin-chan. Aku sudah buatkan omurice. Nanti jangan lupa makan, ok?" Takao mengelus pipi Midorima. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengdengkur layaknya kucing.

"Manisnya~" Ujar Takao dalam hati sembari tersenyum kecil. Mengelus rambut pemuda yang tertidur itu beberapa kali layaknya kucing, Ia mengambil tas selempang warna hitamnya dan segera meluncur keluar dari kamar apartment.

"Oyasumi, shin-chan." Dan pintu pun tertutup.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima mendapati dirinya sakit kepala tidak lama setelah ia bangun. Begitu juga badannya yang terasa sangat kaku, masih meminta untuk istirahat bermalas-malasan di tempat yang lebih baik. Tempat tidurnya.

Iris hijau macha nya mendapati ini sudah sore hari, jam setengah 5 lebih tepatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyeret dirinya ke kamar mandi. Berendam air panas pasti akan membantu melemaskan otot otot kaku akibat berdiri selama berjam-jam.

Ia langsung membuka keran air panas dan dingin pada tub berendam. Sembari menunggu, Ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia pun mulai memasuki bak air yang sudah penuh.

Otot ototnya merileks perlahan. Midorima kembali memejamkan matanya. Semoga ia tidak ketiduran karena keenakan berendam. Jelas ia tidak mau Takao membangunkannya di Kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Horror.

Midorima mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali percobaannya kemarin.

"Sebentar lagi selesai." Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Hanya suara gemericik air yang menanggapi ucapan dokter muda yang satu ini. Obatnya sudah hampir selesai. Penelitiannya selama 3 bulan terakhir. Cairan kimia yang ia ciptakan. Mengandung bahan radioaktif yang sudah diubah keukuran supermikro. Ekstrak tumbuhan herbal Cina yang ia beli secara illegal dan beberapa bahan yang diambil saripatinya.

Hanya satu yang kurang untuk melengkapi eksperimen Midorima.

Kelinci percobaan.

Midorima tidak ingin bereksperimen dengan hewan. Baginya itu hanya membuang-buang hasil karyanya. Tidak seperti hewan, Manusia memiliki emosi dan struktur kromosom yang menarik. Midorima merasa manusia adalah alat uji yang terbaik untuk hasil karya terbaiknya ini.

_Masterpiece_-nya.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia melakukan riset tentang kelainan genetika pada tubuh manusia, bukan genetika biasa tetapi Mutant. Karena itu ia memerlukan orang yang tepat sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Seseorang yang bisa ia awasi terus.

'Ah, mengapa bukan dia saja?' Suara kecil yang berbisik di hati Midorima. '_Dia?_ Mungkin saja.' Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menguras bak mandinya, menyudahi kegiatan berendamnya. Mengenakan kemeja putih polosnya lalu keluar.

Banyak hal yang harus ia persiapkan.

-xxXXXxx-

Semenjak Midorima tidak bisa diandalkan dalam memasak, Takao lah yang harus memasak untuk mereka berdua. Kulkas apartment mereka pun ada dua. Satu adalah kulkas biasa yang menyimpan makanan, dan satu lagi adalah kulkas khusus menyimpan bahan bahan eksperimen Midorima. Setiap kali ia salah memasukan barang eksperimennya pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan ceramah Takao.

Tepat saat ia selesai memasukan omuricenya ke dalam microwave, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Ada panggilan yang masuk. Tumben sekali.

Akashi Seijuurou. Adalah nama yang tertera di layar iphone nya. Kepala kepolisian di Tokyo, menjabat sebagai ditektif swasta ternama di Shinjuku. Midorima menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum menjawabnya.

_[moshi-moshi.]_

_[Akashi.]_

_[Lama tidak berjumpa, Shintarou.]_

_[Tumben sekali kau menelepon diri ku. Ada apa?]_

_[Langsung to the point sekali. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah.]_

_[Aku sibuk,Akashi. Cepat katakan apa mau mu.]_

_[Hanya meminta sedikit bantuan mu memang tidak boleh?]_

_[Tidak, Akashi…]_

_[Baguslah. Temui aku di depan kantor ku. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan.]_

Dan panggilan itu langsung berakhir tanpa jawaban dari Midorima. Kini Midorima hanya menatap kosong layar iphonenya. Sial. Memang kebiasaan Akashi Seijuurou dari dulu untuk memutuskan tanpa memberi tahu detail dari pekerjaan itu. Namun kira-kira Midorima sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan di hadapi.

Artinya hanya berarti satu. Ada mayat yang menunggu untuk dia otopsi. Pekerjaan.

Sepertinya ia harus mengundur percobaannya. Ia mengambil Omuricenya yang sudah dipanaskan dan memakannya sendirian. Keheningan pun terpecah saat Takao pulang. Suara pintu tua apartment mereka dapat terdengar sejelas bunyi bel.

"Oh."

"Kau baru pulang? Tanya Midorima melahap suapan terakhir Omuricenya. Takao menutup pintu lalu menaruh tasnya di samping sofa. Manik hijau Midorima melirik sekilas ke arah jam. Masih jam 6 kurang tumben Takao pulang secepat ini pada hari-hari biasa. "Tumben cepat."

"Begitulah. Apa hari ini aku pulang terlalu cepat? Ah! Jangan-jangan Shin-chan merindukan ku ya? Awww-"

"Tidak sama sekali." Potong Midorima cepat. "Aku sangat beruntung kau pergi. Apartment ini menjadi begitu tenang. Jadi aku bisa mendapat banyak istirahat." Lanjutnya.

"Cih." Takao cemberut. Matanya tertuju kepada pemuda berambut hijau itu, memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan seksama seolah olah dia itu adalah buronan nomor satu di dunia.

"Setelah ini aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Hooo~ Otopsi ya?"

Midorima mengangguk, bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil jaket berwarna biru tuanya untuk menahan dinginnya malam. Sedikit uang jaga-jaga bila ia ingin membeli shiruko setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Shin-chan lebih baik kau mengambil pekerjaan sebagi dokter otopsi tetap. Tidak baik kau bekerja serabutan begini, kau tahu?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan tetap."

"Bhu!"

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Dan Takao…" Midorima berdiri diambang pintu, kemudian membalikan badan sedikit menghadap Takao yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia menemukan wajah Takao yang keheranan.

"Ya?"

"Jangan masuk ke kamar ku." Nada bicaranya mendadak serius sebelum ia menutup pintu dan pergi. Dari dalam apartmen, Suara tawa Takao terdengar dengan jelas sampai keluar. Tsundere' itulah yang bisaTakao katakan.

-xxXXXxx-

10 menit waktu yang diperlukan Midorima untuk sampai ke kantor cabang yang dimaksud Akashi.

"Aku sudah menunggu mu, Shintarou." Akashi langsung menyapanya begitu ia menginjakan kaki di gedung tersebut. Tidak susah untuk menemukan sosok Akashi yang bediri di Lobby dengan seragam kerjanya. Tuxedo berwarna abu-abu pucat mewah dan dasi hitam polos. Cukup _Fashionable_ untuk seorang kepala kepolisian sekaligus detektif.

"Tidak seperti mayat yang lain, Shintarou. Aku tidak dapat menemukan petunjuk apa pun kecuali tusukan dan goresan dari benda tajam. Tidak ada sidik jari pelaku dan tidak ada petunjuk yang ia tinggalkan." Ujarnya sembari berjalan di samping Midorima menuju ke ruangan otopsi. Menyusuri lorong demi lorong dengan wangi yang menyengat.

Sesampainya di ruangan otopsi. Tepat begitu mereka masuk, di meja operasi sudah ada mayat yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih. Akashi membuka kain tersebut. Seorang pria seumuran mereka. Wajahnya masih utuh tanpa adanya luka dari benda tajam maupun tumpul.

Hanya saja badannya.

Satu tusukan di dada pemuda tersebut.

"NamanyaKawamura Souji." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. "Seorang preman di sekitar sini. Terkenal dengan kelalukannya yang kasar." Jelas Akashi. Namun tampaknya Midorima tidak begitu peduli dengan informasi yang diberikan.

Midorima melihat dengan jelas. "Tepat di jantung." Gumamnya. Manik hijaunya terfokus kepada pundak pria tersebut. "Sepertinya kita harus membalik badannya."

"Oh? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Akashi. Keduanya segera memakai sarung tangan lalu membalik pemuda yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Ada beberapa goresan benda tajam yang menyilang, dari pundak bagian kiri menjalar ke bagian kanan pinggang. Salah satunya cukup besar.

"Ah." Akashi terkagum-kagum melihat goresan tersebut. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh luka tersebut. Memencetnya sedikit.

"Sepertinya korban mu ini sempat bermain kejar-kejaran." Midorima memberi tanggapan sembari membersihkan luka.

"Petak umpat, Shintarou. Petak umpet." Akashi membenarkannya. "Aku yakin dia bermain petak umpet. Si korban berlari begitu si pembunuh menyerang nya dari belakang dan sembunyi. Berharap dia tidak akan mengejarnya." Jeda sebentar. " Namun, ternyata si pembunuh berhasil menemukannya, ia membalikan badannya karena reflek. Dan saat itu juga, Dia ditikam." Dengan bangga Akashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"…"

"Aku punya bukti untuk ku tunjukan. Mau lihat?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak." Jawab si dokter cepat. "Aku tidak mengerti Akashi. Kau bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa. Penjelasan mu tadi seolah-olah kaulah yang melakukan pembunuhan tersebut." Lanjut Midorima, manik hijaunya masih terfokus kepada luka yang ternyata cukup dalam.

"Kau hanya perlu mengunakan logika, Shintarou. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menggabungkan semua informasi yang kau dapat menjadi satu alur. Simpel." Sedikit nada kesombongan terdengar. Midorima mendengus pelan, tidak sedikit pun perhatiannya teralihkan pada si detektif.

"Tidak semudah mengatakannya, kau tahu." Midorima membereskan peralatannya kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia pakai. Menandakan ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Secepat itu, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi menyilangkan tangan. Manik merah-kuningnya menatap Midorima yang sedang beres-beres.

"Aku sudah cukup melihat banyak." Ia mengambil jaketnya yang sempat ia gantung tadi. "Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang harus ku lihat lagi." Ia membenarkan kacamata dengan tangan kirinya. Si surai merah hanya tersenyum tipis, berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Mau ku traktir shiruko, Shintarou?"

-xxXXXxx-

Jam berdetak. Menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. Suara pintu berdenyit, menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

"Shin-chan sudah pulang?" Sapaan Takao menyambut pemuda bersurai itu lebih dahulu sebelum wajahnya. "Malam sekali, Shin-chan." Lanjutnya.

"Kau sendiri, Takao jam segini belum tidur." Balas Midorima cepat, menutup pintu apartment mereka dan langsung menguncinya.

"Kau baru mandi jam segini?" Tanya Midorima melihat handuk kecil melingkari pundak Takao, rambut Takao pun juga masih setengah basah. Si lawan bicara tipak menjawab, malah menyengir dengan polosnya.

"Agar tidur lebih nyenyak Shin-chan~" begitulah alasannya. Midorima hanya bersabar mempunyai teman sekamar yang kelakuannya notabene seperti anak-anak. Takao Kazunari 26 tahun. Seumuran dengan Midorima masih mengoleksi kartu permainan yang marak dikumpulkan anak SD. Tapi menurut Takao sendiri, Midorima yang jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan dalam beberapa aspek.

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, menyalakan kompor memasak air.

"Oi, Takao." Panggilnya dari dalam dapur.

"Kenapa Shin-chan? Kompornya macet? Atau gasnya habis? Padahal aku baru saja menggantinya loh."

"Tidak." Terdengar suara kulkas yang terbuka lalu langsung ditutup, diganti oleh bunyi cangkir yang beradu dengan meja marmer.

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau coklat panas?"

-xxXXXxx-

Yatta! Fic Kurobas me yang pertama, chapter pertama~

Untuk Chapter pertama me belum mau kasih penjelasan banyak2. Hanya sebagai Trivia, ini terinspirasi dari "The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". Saya emang demen fiksi fiksi klasik. Hehe #gaadayangnanya

Untuk setting apartment Takao sama Midorin, penggambaran ku semacam apartment Sherlock-Watson di Sherlock (BBC). Mereka tinggal di satu apartment, tapi beda kamar. Dapur, kamar mandi sama ruang tamu mereka nge-share bareng. Tapi kayaknya bukan kearah apartment. Tapi kos-an kali ya? (Kos di luar negri sama indo beda jauh) (kalau yang mahal emang beda jauh…)

Siapa tuan/ibu tanahnya? Mungkin bakal saya kasih tahu di chapter berikutnya :)

Thank you for Read and Review. Saya mohon kritik dan saran dalam penulisan saya.

To be or no to be continue. (seperti biasa)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya di fanfic ini.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

Enjoy it.

-xxXXXxx-

"Kau mau coklat panas?" Pertanyaan itu seakan bergema di telinga Takao.

"Uwaaa-tentu saja! Tumben sekali Shin-chan mau membuatkan ku coklat panas." Nada bicara Takao terdengar riang. Seakan-akan anak kecil yang sedang diberikan maian idamannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kesempatan langka seorang tsundere seperti Midorima membuatkannya sesuatu.

"Kebetulan mood ku sedang bagus." Bunyi pop kecil terdengar. Halus sekali, diikuti suara cairan yang menetes beberapa kali.

"Eh, setelah membedah-bedah mayat? Shin-chan sadistik ternyata. Aw—"

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud!"bantahnya spontan, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Jadi? Mood mu bagus karena hal lain? Akashi kah?"

"Bukan, tetapi tadi kita membicarakan topik yang menarik. Dia juga mentraktir ku Shiruko." Midorima berjalan keluar dapur dengan dua gelas coklat panas, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Takao lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau shiruko saja, Aku bisa memberikan mu seratus buah, Shin-chan!" seru Takao sembari menerima coklat panas tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh Shiruko sebanyak itu, Bakao." Ujar Midorima sembari meminum coklat panasnya pelan pelan. Takao kembali cemberut sebentar sebelum ia ikut menegak bagiannya.

"Oh iya, Shin-chan.."

"Hnn?"

"Tadi aku lihat di tv, katanya akhir-akhir ini banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi." Ujar Takao menatap Midorima penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tahu." Topic yang dibuka Takao membuat Midorima mengingat kasus yang ditangani Akashi kali ini.

"Nee, Shin-chan.. Kalau kau mau pergi kemana-mana jangan melewati gang-gang kecil, kau mengerti? Lalu jangan pulang terlalu malam juga!"

"Takao-" Midorima menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau berpikir berlebihan, seperti ibu ku saja."

"Ehhh?! Tapi-tapi-tapi! Shin-chan! Aku yakin ibu mu pasti tidak setampan diri ku, bukan?" Kacamata Midorima seolah-olah retak sendiri mendengar hal itu. Ia kembali membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak longgar sebelum menanggapi penyataan aneh tersebut.

"… Yang jelas ibu ku tidak bertindak tolol seperti dirimu."

"Shin-chan kejam!"

Midorima menghiraukan tingkah laku Takao yang semakin menjadi-jadi, meminum sisa coklat panasnya yang tersisa. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, tersenyum tipis.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima hafal betul jadwal kegiatan Takao di luar kepala.

Jam enam, Takao bangun dan segera pergi jogging seperti biasa, rutin setiap hari. Dan, di saat itulah Midorima keluar dari kamarnya. Kini saatnya ia melakukannya, kejahatanmya yang paling jahat.

Ia membuka kulkas khususnya, mengeluarkan sebotol hasil karyanya. Cairan pekat bewarna putih, jernih seperti air. Tidak berbau dan rasanya tawar seperti air. Midorima mengambil pipet kecil dan mengambil cairan itu beberapa mililiter saja.

Rutinitas Takao selanjutnya. Sepulang jogging dari taman, Ia minum susu lalu mandi dan bersiap bergi bekerja. Ia mengeluarkan susu kartonan kemasan setengah liter. Ringan. Sudah terminum setengah ternyata. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Midorima meneteskan semua cairan yang ada di dalam pipet, lalu di kembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

Tidak mau dicurigai, Midorima menyalakan tv. Menunggu siaran horoskop yang biasa ia tonton setiap pagi, Oha-Asa. Rutinitasnya semenjak SMP.

_Speaking of the devil_, Takao baru saja pulang dari rutinitas joggingnya. Handuk kecil putih menghiasi pundaknya. Basah oleh keringatnya.

"Tadaima~ Shin-chan!"

Seperti biasa Midorima tidak membalas sapaan darinya. Matanya menatap layar televisi yang sebentar lagi akan berganti acara.

"Sedang menunggu Oha-asa, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao.

"Hnn." Jawab Midorima singkat. Takao duduk disampingnya, tangan kirinya memegang susu kartonan tersebut. Meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan tapi pasti habis.

[Posisi pertama hari ini adalah… Kamu yang berbintang Sagittarius~ Selamat~ Dan posisi terakhir—Kamu yang berbintang cancer.. lebih baik hati-hati kalau mau bertindak~]

"Sayang sekali ya Shin-chan." Ujar Takao mentertawai teman sekamarnya. Seakan-akan aura hitam mengumpul di sekitar Midorima. Salah sendiri Midorima yang terlalu percaya dengan ramalan dari stasiun tv itu.

[Untuk posisi terendah~ Jangan patah semangat! Lucky Item mu adalah boneka kodok!]

Boneka kodok…

Boneka Kodok…

Ini dia.

Plushie kodok dengan desain yang manis. Sedikit kumal karena jarang dikeluarkan Pemiliknya kini sudah ada di tangan pemiliknya lagi.

Mata Takao berbinar.

"Tak ku sangka Shin-chan punya barang semanis ini.." Tangan Takao meraih boneka kodok setengah kumal itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kerosuke." Ujar Midorima tiba-tiba.

"Haaa—Apa?"

"Namanya Kerosuke."

3-2-1….

Dalam hitungan detik muka Takao berubah menjadi merah, bukan karena malu atau apa. Suara tawa nyaring Takao memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Air mata menghiasi ujung kedua manik onyx Takao.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa? Bakao!" Sontak wajah Midorima memerah karena malu. Namun Takao tidak menjawabnya. Tidak bisa menjawab lebih tepatnya, karena terlalu sibuk tertawa.

"Ahahah-Shin-chan tidak ku sangka saja.." Akhirnya tawa Takao mereda.

"Tawa mu berisik sekali. Aku yakin Tuan tanah kita akan memprotes hal ini begitu kita keluar dari ruangan ini." Ujar Midorima penuh keyakinan. Membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak longgar.

"Pffftt—"

"Jangan tertawa lagi!" bentak Midorima. Bukannya berhenti, tetapi tawa Takao malah makin menjadi-jadi. Disusul oleh gerutuan Midorima.

"Ha-habis! Shin-chan terlalu manis!" Takao menyeka air matanya. Akhirnya ia puas tertawa. Rona pipi Midorima makin terlihat jelas, pipinya terasa panas.

"Hmph! O-omong kosong. Laki-laki bertubuh 195 cm tidak manis, Bakao."

"Ah! Kalau begitu pengecualian untuk Shin-chan! Shin-chan special! "

"Pengecualian tidak diterima!" Serunya.

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa tidak diterima?!" Takao juga tidak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya tidak diterima!"

Takao mengembungkan pipinya. "Pokoknya Shin-chan itu pengecualian!" ujarnya sembari melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ruang tamu. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya, meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya.

'Kenapa aku bisa berbagai kamar dengan orang ini…' Pikirnya kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

-xxXXXxx-

Penelitiannya sudah selesai dan dia memang tidak mempunyai jam praktek tetap di kepolisian. Meneliti sel dan mikroba adalah pekerjaan yang kini dilakukan Midorima untuk mengisi waktu luangnya agar ia tidak larut dalam kebosanannya.

Ditemani dengan alunan piano klasik, Midorima Shintarou mulai melayangkan pikirannya. Otak geniusnya berpikir untuk menciptakan penemuan lainnya. Entah zat Kimia seperti apa yang ingin dibuat genius muda ini.

Mengetuk ngetuk pennya ke kertas sembari melihat beberapa data terakhir risetnya. Ia mulai menyalin hasil risetnya. Merangkumnya ke dalam format yang lebih rapi.

Dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima menatap horror layar ponselnya. Ada apa Akashi meneleponnya siang siang seperti ini. Ada kasus lagi? Apa kepolisian mempunyai mayat yang mengunung sehingga bagian otopsi selalu sibuk?

_[Akashi.]_

_[Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu Shintarou.]_

_[Ah, aku sibuk.]_

_[Dengan pacar mu? Tak ku sangka ada perkembangan dengan dirinya, Shintarou.]_

Suara Midorima berdecak terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi. _[Ku katakan sekali lagi dia hanya teman sekamar.]_

_[Aku hanya bercanda Shintarou. Datanglah ke kantor ku jam 3. Tepat. ]_

Midorima melirik arlojinya sekilas. Jam 14.42. Oh, Tuhan yang benar saja-

[Akashi, bilang saja kalau aku harus datang ke sana sekarang juga.] Ujar Midorima setengah hati sembari menghela nafasnya.

[Ah? Aku kan hanya Bilang jam 3. Kau masih punya waktu 5 menit lagi untuk bersantai santai bukan, Shintarou?]

[5 menit tidak akan terasa.]

[5 menit adalah waktu yang sangat berharga, Shintarou. Ah sudahlah, banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan.]

Dan panggilan itu terputus. Empat tanda koma imajinaris muncul di sisi kepala Midorima, menandakan kekesalannya.

"Tch."

Yang diinginkannya adalah hari dimana ia bisa santai meneliti ratusan sel dan kembali mengenali tiap zat-zat kimia tanpa ada satu panggilan yang menghiasi harinya. Walau itu menandakan penghasilan bagi dirinya.

Untuk kali ini, Midorima harus mengikuti saran Takao. Mencari pekerjaan tetap. Ingatkan Midorima untuk melihat lowongan pekerjaan di koran besok. Ia tidak mau berakhir sebagai pengangguran seumur hidup, catat itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Semoga ia bisa pulang sebelum sore.

-xxXXXxx-

Seperti biasa Akashi sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Sangat mudah untuk mencarinya. Rambut merah menyala dan warna matanya yang berbeda. Tak heran dengan fisik yang mencolok seperti ia memang sangat mudah untuk dikenali.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Shintarou." Sambutnya.

"Akashi. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, Apa bagian otopsi itu selalu sibuk?"

"Aku tentu tak akan memanggil mu jika mereka tidak sibuk Shintarou. Aku telah menggaji mereka."

Midorima seakan-akan memutar kedua manik hijaunya.

Tolol! Ia mengatai dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya. Orang tolol mana yang akan membiarkan pekerjanya santai? Walaupun tujuan awalnya untuk menyindir Akashi yang menyita waktu senggangnya, tetapi pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dibalikan.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sibuk Shintarou. Apa kau punya masalah?" Tanya Akashi, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, Akashi. Satu-satunya masalah hanya aku harus datang ke sini."

Manik merah-kuning Akashi menyorot sesuatu yang lain dari penampilan Midorima.

Boneka kodok.

"Lucky Item, Shintarou? Hmmp. Biar ku tebak, ramalan hari ini mengatakan bahwa cancer berada di posisi terendah bukan?"

Midorima tidak menjawab.

"Ternyata benar." Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Diamlah, Akashi." Ujar Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik. "Dari pada membuang waktu ku, lebih baik ayo kita segera mulai." Midorima berjalan melewati Akashi. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Menutup kedua matanya. Bukan untuk mengistirahatkannya tetapi memfokuskan pikirannya.

Ia langsung menyusul Midorima dari belakang.

Setibanya di ruang operasi, mereka langsung fokus kepada perkerjaan masing-masing. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Ruangan otopsi memang tidak mempunyai tanda-tanda kehidupan, tetapi suasana kali ini terlalu tegang. Midorima yang enggan bicara kalau tidak ada topik yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan Akashi? Dia mengamati mayatnya dengan seksama, Seperti anak kecil yang dihadapkan setoples penuh permen warna warni. Jadi lupakan saja kalau mengandalkan dia untuk memulai topik.

Baik, kecuali satu topik.

"Shintarou, Kau mau mendengar penjelasan ku?" Ujar Akashi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"… tidak."

"Bisa kau lihat, Shintarou. Mayat yang sekarang terbaring di depan mu mempunyai hubungan dengan mayat sebelumnya." Akashi tetap melanjutkan teorinya tentang kasusnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ma—"

"Shintarou, tidak sopan bila kau memotong teori ku." Potong Akashi. Midorima hanya kembali terdiam, nasibnya benar-benar sial.

"Baiklah. Sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya—Kau tahu apa yang membuat ku berkata demikian, Shintarou?"

Jeda sebentar. Akashi tahu Midorima pasti akan mengabaikan omongannya, maka ia melanjutkannya lagi-

"Kalau kau perhatikan luka-luka pada tubuhnya, kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan pembunuh dari kedua orang ini sama. Terlebih lagi, si pembunuh mengunakan hunting knife yang sama."

"…"

"Kau lihat luka ini Shintarou?" Akashi menunjuk luka yang ada di pundak.

Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya? Tidak tahu apa yang ingin Akashi katakan soal luka yang notabene masih terlihat segar.

"Goresan luka ini sama percis dengan goresan yang ada di punggung kemarin." Terang Akashi sembari melanjutkan teorinya.

Jujur, Midorima sendiri bingung dengan perkataan Akashi. Dokter muda itu menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Seakan-akan berkata: 'Apa kau serius? Dari segi prespektif mana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?'

Midorima sempat berpikir kalau Akashi itu alien.

Secara, prespektif berpikir Akashi berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Ia dapat menggunakan teknik induksi dan deduksi sekaligus. Menyimpulkan beberapa elemen menjadi satu kesimpulan dan kesimpulan menjadi data.

Tidak hanya logikanya yang Akashi mainkan, tetapi juga insting. Akashi tahu apa yang harus ditanggung agar mencapai targetnya. Tak heran bila karirnya melambung tinggi hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun.

Tidak hanya dari otaknya, kemampuan fisiknya juga tidak diragukan lagi. Ia menguasai beberapa jenis bela diri dalam usia yang masih terbilang muda. Dan karena sekarang Akashi adalah kepala kepolisian, Midorima sudah bisa menebak ia mahir menggunakan senjata api.

Karir Akashi sekilas benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Uang, Jabatan, Nama—

"Kau tahu, Shintarou? Aku mulai bosan dengan pekerjaan ini."

Gerakan tangan si dokter muda berhenti sebentar. Manik hijaunya menatap wajah Akashi. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Midorima ragu.

"Biar ku ulangi sekali lagi—"

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"—Aku bosan."

-xxXXXxx-

Arloji Midorima menunjukan pukul 22.23

Sial, Akashi menipunya. Yang harus diotopsi bukan hanya 1, Tetapi 8. Midorima heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kota yang ia tinggali sekarang? Apakah tingkat kriminalitas di kota meningkat sedrastis ini?

Well—mungkin saja karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling sial bagi kau yang berzodiak cancer, Midorima.

Terkurung di dalam ruangan otopsi selama 6 jam tentu membuatnya dehidrasi. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah makan dan istirahat.

Omong-omong soal makanan..

Hari ini bisa dikatakan ia belum makan apapun. Pagi hari ia memang menyantap beberapa keping toast lalu siangnya ia hanya meminum setengah cangkir coklat panas, Namun ia belum menyantap makanan berat sampai sekarang.

Kalau sampai Takao tidak menyisakan sedikit makanan untuknya, maka ini memang hari yang sial bagi Midorima. Bahkan dengan lucky item boneka kodok sekali pun tidak dapat menangkal nasib sialnya.

Ia berdecak pelan. Kunci apartmentnya tidak dapat ia temukan di saku jaketnya. Tidak mungkin hilang, bukan?

Midorima bukan orang yang ceroboh. Ia ingat betul ia menaruh kunci itu di saku. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengambil kuncinya saat ia berada di ruang otopsi bukan? Semoga saja ia tidak memiliki stalker.

Ia mulai meraba saku celananya. Barangkali ia salah ingat menaruh kuncinya di saku celana belakang, Namun ternyata hasilnya nihil.

Midorima mengumpat dalam hati.

Kreaakk—

"Shin-chan?" Suara Takao menyambut Midorima. Guratan heran terlukis jelas di wajah teman sekamarnya. "Ha! Ternyata benar-benar Shin-chan!"

"Takao." Sapa Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. Sebagian kecil dari dirinya tidak mau Takao tahu kalau ia (tak sengaja) menghilangkan kunci kamarnya. Di saat seperti ini pun Midorima masih memikirkan harga dirinya.

"Nee.. Shin-chan—" Takao membukakan pintu sedikit lebih lebar, sehingga Midorima dapat masuk ke dalam.

"hnngh?"

"Kau menjatuhkan kunci rumah mu di koridor bawah saat turun."

Midorima seakan-akan membeku. Diam-diam ia selipkan tangannya ke saku celana. Tidak bolong. Jaket? Juga tidak. Apa terlalu banyak melihat mikroba membuat Midorima menjadi semakin pikun?

"Tadi aku diberitahu Miyaji-san. Aku tidak tahu Shin-chan seceroboh itu."

Oh—si tuan tanah? Midorima menelan ludahnya pelan, yakin ia akan diceramahi besok pagi.

"Dan—Shin-chan…" Takao mengunci pintu apartment mereka.

Sedikit banyak Midorima sudah mempunyai perasaan tidak enak dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Takao. Hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk tidak melihat ke arah teman sekamarnya, Namun itu hanya membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Jeda sebentar.

Apa yang kau taruh di susu ku pagi ini, _Midorima_?" Nada bicaranya berubah total. Tidak seperti pribadinya yang biasa, Midorima melihat sisi lain Takao.

Sisi lain yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"A-Apa maksud mu, Takao? Jangan sembarang bicara!" Jawab Midorima. Suaranya sedikit gemetar. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membalikan badannya menghadap Takao.

"Biar ku perjelas sekali lagi…" Takao mengambil nafas dalam. Tangan kirinya seakan akan mengambil sesuatu. Entah apa itu, tidak terlintas di pikiran Midorima.

"Coklat panas kemarin, dan susu pagi ini. Apa yang kau taruh di dalamnya, Midorima?" Nada Takao meninggi satu oktaf, tidak sabar. Takao berjalan ke arah Midorima, mempertipis jaraknya lalu—

BUAAGHH—

Detik berikutnya Midorima mendapati sudah terbaring di lantai. Takao di atasnya.

Bila dilihat dari proporsi badan mereka, Seharunya Midorima dapat menyingkirkan Takao dengan mudah, akan tetapi Midorima tidak bisa melakukannya. Badannya lemas seketika, Ia hanya bisa terbaring tanpa daya.

"A-Aa.."

"Lebih baik kau mengatakan sejujurnya sekarang, Midorima. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau racuni begitu saja." Ujar Takao menatap tajam manik hijau Midorima.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya. Manik hijaunya bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia harus menatap manik onyx dingin itu atau melirik ke samping. Karena pilihan manapun yang ia pilih sama saja mengerikannya.

Karena, yang tepat ada di samping wajahnya adalah—

"Hu-Hunting knife?"

-xxXXXxx-

Yaayyy~ Second chapter is finished..

Ternyata menulis fic adegan beginian susah ya #apaanbeginian #ambigu

Kalau misalnya adegannya kurang nge-twist mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Dan—silahkan menyarankan fic yang bertema pembunuhan kepada author untuk mengusir kebosanan author #dor

Me akan berusaha agar bikin adegan yang lebih live lagi dan semoga tidak OOC ya.. I just love sadistic!Takao kufufufu…

Sepertinya kali ini tidak ada yang ingin diobrolkan dahulu…

Thanks for Read and, Review!~

(seperti biasa)  
To be or not to be continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n: Perbaikan dari chapter sebelumnya, kata-kata yang tepat itu flat bukan apartment. Author baru sempat menemukan kata yang dicari itu sekarang. Maaf.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya di fanfic ini.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

-xxXXXxx-

Hunting knife…

Manik emerald Midorima menatap ngeri benda yang tepat menancap di samping wajahnya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa beruntung Takao sengaja atau tidak melesetkan hunting knife itu ke lantai, bukan lehernya.

"Sepertinya aku telah menunjukan siapa aku sebenarnya, Midorima.." Takao tersenyum kecil, menatap kasihan kepada orang yang ada di bawahnya sekarang. "Lebih baik kau cepat mengatakannya juga." Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah leher Midorima, siap mencekik bila mangsanya tidak mau menjawabnya.

Akan tetapi Midorima tidak bisa bisa berbicara. Shock. Satu satunya alasan Midorima tidak dapat berbicara. Bibirnya hanga bergetar sedari tadi.

Bosan menunggu Takao pun mencekik Midorima hanya dengan satu tangan.

"!"

"Apa yang kau masukan Midorima? Arsenik? Hemlock?" Tanya Takao, menerka-nerka cairan apa yang dimasukan ke dalam minumannya. Memberikan sedikit tekanan sehingga Cekikan itu bertambah kuat. Tidak begitu peduli apakah teman sekamarnya akan mati kehabisan oksigen atau tidak.

"Tapi kalau itu racun, seharusnya aku sudah mati, bukan begitu Midorima? Aku mengenal mu. Kalau kau ingin aku mati seharusnya kau bisa meracuni ku dari dulu bukan? Kenapa baru sekarang?" Takao masih menunggu jawaban Midorima.

Di sisi lain, nafas Midorima sudah sesak. Pandangan mata menjadi buyar. Walau dengan kacamata yang masih berada di wajahnya, Pandangannya sudah tidak fokus lagi.

"Aa—!"

"Bagaimana, Midorima?"

Midorima jelas tidak dapat berbohong lagi. Ia berada di ujung tanduk sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan tentang percobaan malprakteknya. Namun bila ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya—

Akan kah ia tetap hidup?

Mengatakan yang sebenarnya mungkin satu-satunya pilihan bijak yang dapat diambil.

"HGM-01" Ujar Midorima dengan nafas sesak.

Setelah mendapat jawaban itu, Takao sedikit menurunkan tingkat pertahanan dirinya. Ia mengambil hunting knifenya dan melepaskan cekikannya. Kini ia tidak dalam posisi mencegat Midorima lagi, ia memberi ruang kepada teman sekamarnya agar bisa duduk berhadapan.

"Dia memang benar benar pembunuh…" Batin Midorima terbatuk-batuk saat terlepas dari cekikan tersebut. Menarik pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Jelaskan." Ujar Takao ketus. Berbeda dengan yang Midorima kenal selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Midorima kalau Takao ternyata adalah pembunuh serial.

"Sebagaimana yang kau tahu, aku sedang melakukan penelitian seorang diri. Dan tepatnya kemarin lusa, aku menemukan titik pencerahan karya ilmiah ku." Ujar Midorima.

Manik emeraldnya menatap Takao terus menerus. Midorima menjadi lebih protektif ketika Takao mencabut hunting knifenya. Waspada kalau saja ia diterkam tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?

"HGM-01. Atau _Human Genetic Mutation Version_ 1.0, adalah obat yang ku temukan untuk meneliti perubahan genetic pada manusia menjadi mutan. Obat itu menganti sedikit demi sedikit sel DNA pada objek, lalu membentuk susunan DNA baru yang lebih rumit lagi." Jelasnya lebih lanjut.

Takao menatap Midorima sejenak.

"Itu tindakan malpraktek bukan, Midorima?" ujar Takao dengan nada yang dibuat seperti anak kecil.

"… Memang." Jawab Midorima datar. Suasana diantara mereka semakin tegang setelah memasuki topik ini. Midorima memang tidak ingin mengungkit-ngungkit lagi masalah yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Yang terpenting bagi dirinya saat ini adalah nyawanya dan _masterpiecenya_.

"Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah seorang manusia untuk dapat melihat hasil maksimalnya dari obat ini." Lanjutnya jujur. Ia pasrah kalau nyawanya akan melayang malam ini juga.

"Kalau begitu-" Takao menggantungkan kata katanya. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Midorima yang masih duduk terkulai, lalu jongkok di hadapannya.

"—Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?" Tawar Takao.

Perjanjian?

"Benar perjanjian!" Wajah Takao berseri-seri memantapkan apa yang baru ia katakan. Midorima menatap balik wajah Takao, tidak mengerti. Firasat Midorima mengatakan ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

Tangan Takao menyentuh wajah Midorima, lembut. Kelakuannya berubah 180 derajat lagi menjadi Takao yang dikenal oleh Midorima.

"Kita akan bermain! Aku jadi pembunuh serialnya dan kau jadi dokter gilanya, dan peraturannya adalah perjanjian kita." Ujarnya mengelus pipi Midorima. Senyuman sadistik menghiasi wajah Takao. "Aku akan menjadi kelinci percobaan mu dan kau akan membantu menutupi kedok ku. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Midorima hanya bisa menatap Takao tidak mengerti.

Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk dicerna secara logika.

"Ke-kenapa?" Suara Midorima getar. Entah karena takut atau ragu atau hal yang lainnya. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Si surai hijau sudah di ambang kegilaannya. Ingin sekali ia teriak tetapi takut.

Midorima berharap semua kebenaran yang dipaparkan hanyalah mimpi.

"Kenapa kau tanya, Midorima?" Takao mendengus lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Tentu saja karena kau lah orang yang paling tidak ingin ku bunuh Midorima.. Ya kecuali kalau terpaksa."

"Ta-Takao?"

Tiba tiba saja dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Takao langsung memeluk dokter bersurai hijau itu. "Karena aku mencintai mu, Midorima—Aku tidak akan membunuh mu, tenang saja. Aku akan melindungi, Midorima."

Midorima terkejut melihat tindakan Takao. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang tadi mencekiknya sampai hampir mati, lalu bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaannya, sekarang memeluknya. Menyatakan cinta pula! Sungguh mengerikan mempunyai seorang psikopat meyukai dirinya.

Takao menyudahi pelukannya, Ia menatap Midorima tajam. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tawarnya sekali lagi. Nada bicaranya menjadi tidak sabar.

Si surai hijau ragu untuk menjawabnya. Secara logika ia akan setuju. Namun sisi lain logisnya berteriak untuk mengatakan tidak kepada perjanjian. Hidup dan mati. Hari-hari Midorima selanjutnya dapat berubah menjadi sebuah arena perjudian. Tinggal satu atap bersama seorang pembunuh serial, psikopat. Kapan saja Midorima bisa menjadi sasaran pelampiasan psikopatnya.

Untuk sementara ini biarkanlah Midorima memainkan peran yang diberikan. Menuruti keinginan Takao. Toh ini juga untuk eksperimennya bukan? Midorima mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya.

Midorima mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Takao kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala Midorima mengacak-ngacak rambut Midorima sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Karena Shin-chan sudah menjadi anak baik, Aku akan berusaha hati-hati agar Shin-chan juga tidak terlibat." Ujar Takao. Begitu selesai mengatakannya ia berbalik dan langsung meghilang di balik kamarnya meninggal Midorima sendirian. Sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Midorima, bahkan mendoakan agar ia mendapatkan mimpi yang indah dan tidur yang nyenyak.

Tak lama setelah itu Midorima bangkit berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, satu satunya tempat pribadinya. Langsung direbahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _single bednya. _Merenungkan apa saja yang terjadi dalam sehari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk untuk cancer.

Akashi memberikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Kunci Apartmentnya hilang—untungnya ditemukan.

Selama ini ia tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pembunuh serial.

Ia hampir mati ditikam dengan hunting knife.

Ia hampir mati dicekik.

Si pembunuh serial mengajaknya bermain permainan gila.

Pembunuh serial itu menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Midorima menghitungnya satu persatu kejadian sial yang menimpanya sampai hal hal yang tidak begitu penting. Tak butuh lama untuk terlelap ke dalam mimpi. Malam itu Midorima benar-benar lupa dengan perutnya.

Semoga ia tidak terkena maag besok.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima mengerutkan telah membangunkan dari alam mimpinya secara paksa. Bukan jam weker yang jelas sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Hal lain yaitu makanan.

Midorima mencium bau roti yang dipanggang dengan mentega. Ya, pasti Takao sedang membuat sarapan untuknya. Jam berapa kira kira sekarang? Midorima meraba-raba _coffee table _di samping ranjanganya, mencari kacamata.

Setelah dapat ia pun memakainya, manik hijaunya mengintip ke arah jam wekernya.

07.19

Ingin sekali rasanya Midorima merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke alam mimpi. Namun sayang, perutnya harus ia prioritaskankalau ia tidak mau jatuh sakit. Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit berdiri, keluar karena tergoda oleh bau mentega.

"Ohayou! Shin-chan~" Sapaan riang Takao menyambut Midorima. Ia sedang berada di dapur, memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Midorima duduk di kursi makan, lalu menguap. Ia masih mengantuk. Mungkin setelah sarapan ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Takao menghidangkan sarapan. 2 porsi roti panggang beroles mentega, 2 porsi telur orak arik dan 2 gelas jus jeruk untuk mereka berdua. Takao mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Midorima.

Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk Midorima mengambil roti panggang oles menteganya. Menggigitinya sedikit demi sedikit sampai habis sebelum ia meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Takao." Midorima menyapanya duluan. Pikirannya mendadak dipenuhi kejadian tadi malam.

"Shin-chan bersikap seperti biasa saja." Ujarnya santai.

Midorima terdiam. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin mereka untuk sarapan bersama, tetapi kali ini Midorima sendiri merasa canggung duduk berhadapan dengan Takao.

Takao tentu menyadari hal ini. Si surai hijau mendadak berhenti makan, rotinya tidak ia habiskan. Pandangannya juga kosong menatap ke arah meja. Takao menghela nafas. Memang tidak mudah untuk memperbaiki keretakan hubungan setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Takao membuka jati dirinya, dan Midorima jujur mengatakan apa yang ia perbuat kepada Takao.

Cepat cepat si surai hitam menghabiskan makanannya. Ia bangkit berdiri melewati Midorima sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Rileks saja Shin-chan, anggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ujarnya setengah berbisik lalu pergi.

Midorima menghela nafasnya. Memikirkan dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan teman berbagi flatnya. Midorima mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana sikapnya yang biasa.

Cuek, egois, kadang teledor, kadang cerewet untuk beberapa hal.

Saat itu jarum panjang tepat menunjuk ke arah 9 dan jarum pendek hampir di angka 9. 08.45.

Midorima menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Baru sekali ini ia merasakan tekanan batin sehebat ini. Tidak seperti ia yang biasa.. bahkan waktu ia pesimis terhadap percobaan dan pekerjaannya, ia tidak merasa sestress ini.

Sudah satu jam lebih Midorima duduk disana berdiam diri. Sarapannya tidak ia habiskan. Dengan hati yang masih gelisah ia bangkit berdiri, membuang sarapannya ke tempat sampah.

Mencoba menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Itulah yang sedang ia coba terapkan.

Midorima turun ke bawah untuk mengambil koran pagi. Ia tahu ini memang sudah terlalu siang untuk waktu membaca koran, Tetapi tidak untuk bagian lowongan pekerjaan.

Ia mengambil koran dari kotak surat flatnya. Namun manik Midorima menemukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar di kotak suratnya.

Surat. Ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Midorima bahkan tidak ingat terakhir kali ia menerima surat. Ia tak habis pikir masih ada orang yang mau mengirimnya sebuah surat. Ia mengambil surat itu dan langsung membukanya di tempat.

Ternyata bukan sebuah surat.

Melainkan sebuah undangan.

Dari Kise Ryota—

Midorima menyeringitkan kedua alisnya ketika membaca nama si pengirim. Tidak percaya bahwa teman sekelasnya dulu masih ingat padanya. Apa lagi ia merupakan seorang model terkenal. Ya, setidaknya itu yang Midorima terakhir kali Midorima ingat.

Sebuah perjamuan akan diadakan 1 minggu dari hari ini. Begitulah kira-kira isi surat ini. Mata Midorima tertuju pada bagian bawah surat undangan tersebut. Ada note kecil yang tersisip.

_Midorimachi jangan sampai tidak datang ya!_

_-Kise Ryota_

Tulisan tangan.

"Walau sudah 10 tahun dia masih tetap bodoh." Ujarnya dalam hati. "Jangan bilang ia melakukan ini untuk semuanya."

Midorima berjalan naik ke atas menuju flatnya di lantai 2. Dan kebetulan sekali ia berpapasan dengan orang lain yang tidak ingin ia temui lainnya. Tuan tanah, Miyaji. Catatan kecil, Midorima hampir tidak pernah akur dengan tuan tanahnya. Menurutnya Miyaji adalah orang yang kelewat cerewet. Masalah kecil saja sering ia besarkan.

"Oi Midorima.." sapa surai madu dengan nada ketus. "Kau menjatuhkan kunci mu kemarin apa kau sadar? Ku titipkan pada Takao sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Midorima tak mau kalah. "-Terima Kasih."

Midorima langsung masuk ke dalam flatnya. Tidak mau bercakap-cakap lebih lama lagi dengan si tuan tanah. Ia terpaksa tinggal disini karena biaya yang murah dengan fasilitas yang tidak terlalu buruk. Dan disinilah ia berbagi kamar dengan Takao.

Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

Seharusnya Midorima berterima kasih kepada Takao saat itu.

Karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berbagi kamar dengannya. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga mencari sebuah teman sekamar di daerah itu. Ia berhutang banyak kepada Takao saat itu.

Midorima mengelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan waktunya ia berbagi hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan.

-xxXXXxx-

Jyaaa~ Chapter 2 ends here~

Semenjak author penganut aliran Midorima uke keras… saya bakal mencondongkan pairing ke arah Midorimanya hohoho… why? Karena itu lah saya /ngaknyambungsih

Ah, Semoga adegannya kerasa thrillnya… dan adegan pembunuhannya bakal ada di chapter berikutnya~ /spoilerdasar

Dan bagi yang nanya buat karakter kurobasu yang lain, di chapter chapter selanjutnya bakal mulai bermunculan kok… tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja… (kalau author masih niat melanjutkan fanfic ini)

Mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau ada kalimata yang sulit dimengerti pembaca karena memang saya lemah dalam grammar. UwU mohon kritik dan saran dari sempai sempai author sekalian. Terutama dalam grammar dan tata bahasa.

Thanks for RnR~

Always, To be or not to be continued.

See you next chapter, maybe?~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Thanks for reading chapter 3! ^^

Tidak disangka saya niat lanjutin sampai ke chapter 4 ya… /dor /dasarauthorlowclass

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya dalam fanfic saya.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima tidak percaya surat lamaran kerjanya diterima. Tanpa interview, tanpa test. Baru kemarin ia mengirim melalui fax dan hari ini ia langsung diterima! Langsung bekerja pada hari itu pula!

Tempatnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah departemen kepolisian. Tetapi bukan yang ditempati Akashi, beda distrik. Berbeda juga dengan gedung dimana Akashi bekerja, gedung ini terlihat jauh lebih kecil dibanding tempat yang sering ia kunjungi.

Begitu Midorima memasuki lobby gedung tersebut, Ia melihat kondisi lobby yang berbeda.

Lampu yang remang.

Meja lobby yang terlihat kusam.

Suasananya yang suram.

Ditengah lobby tersebut benar-benar sepi seperti di film horror. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Midorima.

"Ah? Midorima-kun sudah datang?" Sapa si pemilik menampakan diri.

"Perkenalkan aku Imayoshi Shoichi. Chief dari kepolisian distrik ini." Ujar laki-laki itu sembari mengajak Midorima untuk berjabat tangan. Imayoshi meninggalkan kesan 'rubah' kepada Midorima. Memang wajahnya sedikit menyerupai rubah dan ia berbicara dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu."

"Nah, sekarang mari ku perlihatkan tempat kerja mu! Ku harap kau bisa akur dengan rekan mu. Midorima-kun~" Imayoshi mengajaknya melihat ruang kerjanya. Ruang pembedahan dan otopsi terletak di lantai pertama, sedangkan lantai kedua adalah ruang administrasi dan kantor.

"Dari data yang kau kirimkan, kau sudah sering bekerja bagian forensik, begitu Midorima-kun?"

Midorima mengangguk pelan. "Hanya kerja sambilan.

"Bagus!" Seru Imayoshi dengan nada yang riang. "Artinya kau sudah terbiasa melihat_nya_ bukan? Baguslah. Aku benci pemain baru."

Midorima tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Imayoshi kata _"-nya_" itu. Tapi Midorima tidak begitu memperduli soal itu.

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan bagian forensik. Di dalamnya ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat menggunakan jas lab sedang mencuci peralatan bedah. Ruangan ini juga jauh berbeda dengan yang Midorima temui di tempat Akashi. Gedung ini kental dengan istilah kusam dan tua. Hampir tidak ada yang terlihat baru ditempat ini.

"Ah! Imayoshi-san selamat pagi!" sapa pemuda berambut coklat. "Ah- kau membawa orang?" Ujarnya sedikit kaget.

"Mari ku perkenalkan Sakurai-kun, Namanya Midorima Shintarou, mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja dengan kita. Aku berharap kalian berdua berteman dengan baik." Imayoshi menepuk punggung pemuda Sakurai itu.

"Sakurai Ryou! Senang bertemu dengan mu, Midorima-san. Mohon kerja samanya…" Katanya dengan nada canggung, menjabat tangan Midorima dengan gemetaran.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga." Balas Midorima.

"A-ano—" Si pemuda surai coklat itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tertahan. "Tidak jadi, maaf—"

"Arara.. Sakurai-kun kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Ini bukan hal yang penting, Imayoshi-san." Tolaknya halus. Midorima merasa pemuda Sakurai ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sedari tadi Pemuda berambut coklat itu melihatnya dengan pandangan ketakuan seakan-akan Midorima adalah monster. Apa mungkin lucky Itemnya? Tidak, tidak, lucky item cancer hari ini adalah foto masa kecil. Midorima menyimpannya di dalam dompet. Lalu apa?

Midorima tidak habis pikir soal itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit tentang pekerjaan mereka, seseorang datang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Oi—Sakurai Aku lapar!" Sahut orang tersebut sembari membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Suaranya tidak asing lagi di telinga Midorima. Begitu juga wajahnya begitu manik hijaunya melihat wajah si pemilik suara berat itu.

Orang itu pun juga mengenali Midorima. "Aa.. Midorima! Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Lama juga tidak bertemu dengan mu, Aomine." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Aomine-kun lah yang merekomendasikan untuk meng_apply_ surat lamaran kerja mu, Midorima-kun. Ku harap kalian juga dapat berteman dengan baik."

"Berterima kasihlah pada ku, Midorima."

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Ahomine."

Si Kulit hitam berdecak pelan. Aomine berjalan menuju Sakurai, menadahkan tangannya meminta sesuatu dari Sakurai. "Bekal makan pagi ku."

"Ah- Maaf! Se-sebentar Aomine-san!"

Imayoshi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak buahnya. Midorima menghela nafasnya pelan. Midorima merasa bahwa rekan kerjanya ini seperti pembantu. Mau saja disuruh-suruh seperti Cinderella.

"AOMINE! SIAL! BERAPA KALI HARUS KU KATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MENGGANGGU SAKURAI!" Mendadak ada seruan lain yang muncul dari pintu. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap, tinggi masuk ke dalam ruangan seperti angin topan.

"Wa-Wakamatsu-san!"

"Oh. Kau terlambat. Bekalnya sudah ku habiskan." balas Aomine santai. Mengunyah tempura terakhir yang tersisa dalam kotak bento. Yang bernama Wakamatsu merasa terganggu dengan sikap egoisnya Aomine.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membawa bekal mu sendiri ha?"

"Su-sudahlah Wakamatsu-san.. Aku juga buat untuk semuanya kok-Termasuk untuk Midorima-san juga…"

"Lihat? Sakurai bahkan tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak bertanya kepada mu! Bodoh! Sakurai! Jangan buatkan dia makanan lagi! Memangnya kau siapa? Ibunya?"

"Ma-Maaf!" Jerit pemuda surai coklat itu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis.

"Kau sendiri juga? Mengapa kau melarangnya? Memang kau ibunya?" Balas Aomine tidak mau kalah. Wakamatsu tidak dapat menerimanya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan lainnya.

Midorima mendengar Imayoshi menghela nafasnya.

"Haaa- Mereka memang masih anak-anak ternyata…" Ujar Imayoshi, berat. Pasti kepalanya sudah pusing mendengar dua orang bertengkar, ditambah lagi dengan raungan kata maaf dari Sakurai. Midorima sendiri sempat memikirkan hal ini. Ia juga akan mendengar pertengkaran antara Aomine dan Wakamatsu. Pasti. Minimal sekali sehari.

"Semoga kau bisa tahan dengan mereka, Midorima-kun. Dan tolong jangan ikut-ikutan mereka ya?"

"Hmph. Tenang saja. Tidak akan." Jawab Midorima mantap. "Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti mereka."

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD ORANG BODOH HAAAAH?!" Seru Aomine dan Wakamatsu secara bersamaan. Hebat. Ternyata disela-sela pertengkaran mereka dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima mencuci peralatan bedahnya. Mensterilkan pisau-pisau tersebut agar tidak berkarat termakan waktu. Disampingnya Sakurai sedang mengetes darah korban. Mencampurkan kimia ini dan itu ke sampel, lalu mengeceknya satu per satu nanti.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Sakurai yang terlalu canggung dan Midorima yang terlalu diam. Suasana mereka benar-benar _awkward_. Hanya suara gemericik air dari wastafel dan detikan jam dinding yang menghiasi kesunyian ruangan itu.

Midorima melayangkan pikirannya pada kejadian malam itu. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa lepas dengan kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Setiap kali Midorima terdiam, potongan potongan memori malam itu selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Entah mengapa. Seakan-akan hal itu menjadi semacam trauma yang menghantui dirinya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Takao masih melekat jelas dibenaknya. Raut wajah asing itu dan juga suaranya. Semenjak insiden itu, Hubang mereka menjadi dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Midorima tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Takao dan kerap tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan teman sekamarnya.

Entah sampai kapan Midorima akan terus bersikap seperti ini.

"Ma-Maaf-" Suara Sakurai begitu kecil, tetapi cukup keras untuk memecahkan lamunan si surai hijau. Midorima menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam kurang. Sebentar lagi shift kerjanya akan berakhir.

"Maaf—" Isaknya.

Midorima kaget. Bingung lebih tepatnya. "Eh—"

"Maaf Midorima-san… Seharusnya aku mengajak Midorima-san untuk mengobrol dari tadi agar tidak bosan… maaf…"

"Bukan begi—"

"Maaf, Aku menciptakan suasana yang tidak enak ya? Maaf aku pasti membosankan bukan? Maaf-"

"Oi—"

"Seharusnya juga dari kemarin aku mengenalkan Midorima-san orang-orang disini… maaf…"

"Itu tidak perlu—"

"Maafff!"

Midorima menemukan ini sangat menyebalkan. Sakurai memang orang yang tepat untuk diajak bekerja. Tetapi sikap meminta maafnya itu sangat menyebalkan menurut Midorima. 2 hari ia bekerja

"Saaa… Midorima seharusnya kau tidak membuat Sakurai menangis." Aomine mendadak muncul. Di tangannya ada sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, cukup besar. Ia menyerahkan laporan kejadian kepada Midorima.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk ruangan ini, Aomine?" Tanya Midorima sambil membaca satu persatu lembaran yang terdapat pada amplop.

"Sedari tadi. Haa! Aku semakin mirip Tetsu bukan?"

"… Tidak. Ku rasa tingkat kebodohan mu semakin tinggi seiring bertambahnya waktu, Aomine." Sindir Midorima. Pemuda berkulit gelap membalas mengatainya terlalu cerewet, tidak flexibel seperti guru kimianya dulu.

Cepat-cepat Midorima menyerahkan hasil analisa forensiknya. Berharap si polisi berambut biru tua segera pergi ke posisi semulanya.

Aomine menerimanya. Namun ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Midorima. Aomine masih saja berada di ruangan itu. Sekarang ia malah asik berbicara dengan Sakurai. Menggodanya untuk membuatkan makanan yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sudah seperti ini hanya tinggal menunggu Wakamatsu datang dan beradu mulut dengan Aomine.

"Jadi Midorima kau ikut pergi kan?"

Midorima sadar Aomine memanggil namanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Kau pergi kan? Malam ini."

Malam ini? Tidak terlintas satu hal pun di benak Midorima. Memangnya ada apa dengan malam ini? Kasus pembunuhan, mungkin? Entah apa ia tidak tahu. Aomine menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan—atau mungkin lupa akan hal itu lebih tepatnya.

"Pesta Kise. Kau lupa ha? Dia meminta semuanya untuk datang menghadiri pestanya. Yang ku dengar sih.. Katanya perjamuan akan debut terbarunya—Atau apalah itu!"

Kise? Ia benar-benar melupakan tentang hal itu.

"… Memangnya iya?" Tanya Midorima ragu.

Aomine merangkul Midorima dengan sebelah tangannya, sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambut surai hijau Midorima. "Oi-oi-oi! Kau akan ikut aku menghadiri pesta tersebut. Mengerti?"

"Tu-tunggu ap-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan apa pun, Midorima. Kau dan aku akan menghadiri pesta tersebut. Mengerti?"

Ia pun keluar ruangan terebut sembari merangkul Midorima. Tidak membiarkannya lepas, berjaga-jaga kalau kalau si surai hijau akan kabur.

"Sakurai! Bereskan pekerjaan Midorima juga ya. Aku duluan!"

"Ba-baikk-!"

"OI-! Aomine! Lepaskan!" Seru Midorima mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Aomine. Aomine malah mengacuhkan ocehan dan pemberontakan Midorima. Tetap berjalan mengambil jaket mereka berdua. Lalu mereka berjalan seperti itu sampai pintu depan.

"Ara? Aomine-kun? Midorima-kun? Tumben sekali kalian pulang bersamaan." Imayoshi menyapa mereka. Wajahnya sedikit terheran heran melihat kedua orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi akrab sekejap di matanya.

"Hari ini aku ada acara bersama Midorima." Jawab Aomine santai. Mendorong pintu keluar, langsung dipanggilnya taxi.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima tidak percaya ia benar-benar menghadiri pesta tersebut. Bukannya dia adalah seorang anti sosial yang kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri dengan pekerjaan, bukan. Tetapi pesta seorang selebritis, seorang bintang membuatnya pusing.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang sangat banyak dalam ruangan tertutup. Midorima tidak yakin mereka mengenal satu dengan yang lain. Ditambah lagi dengan dekorasi dan pencahayaan yang terlalu silau. Bukan tempat yang cocok dengan kepribadian seorang Midorima Shintarou.

"Midorimacchiiiii~"

Begitu memasuki ruangan pesta Kise langsung datang menghampiri Midorima dan Aomine.

"Wah! Aominecchi juga datang!"

"Yo, Kise! Maaf kami hanya memakai yang seadanya saja. Buru-buru sih."

"Tidak apa! Tidak apa! Aku sudah senang Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi sudah datang! Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau Midorimacchi ikut!" Ujar Kise dengan semangat.

'Kalau tidak dipaksa juga, aku tidak akan datang.' Batin Midorima. Kise masih tetap seperti yang dulu. Ribut, menurut Midorima sendiri.

Kise langsung mengajak kedua sobatnya berkeliling ruangan pesta, mengenalkannya kepada beberapa orang yang sesekali berpapasan dengan mereka. Ia juga menunjukan beberapa alumni yang juga diundangnya.

Akashi yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa pemegang saham terbesar di Tokyo, Lalu ada juga Momoi yang ternyata sekarang menjadi seorang blogger, karirinya juga meroket seperti Kise. Di ujung ruangan lainnya Midorima sempat melihat Murasakibara mencicipi kue dan makanan penutup yang di hidangkan.

"Sayang sekali Kurokocchi sedang di Amerika.. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar Kise sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, ya Tetsu baru pulang tanggal 30 nanti."

"Itu masih 2 minggu lagi, Aominecchi!" Ujar Kise cemberut. Ia mengharapkan sobat lainnya untuk datang. Memang alasan kedua ia mengadakan pesta ini adalah untuk reuni setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Midorima menemukan bahwa hanya melihat wajah wajah teman sepermainannya dulu telah menggali kenangan saat mereka satu kelas dulu.

"Ah! Mari ku kenalkan pada Kazuya!"

"Kazuya? Teman mu yang mana lagi ha?" celetuk Aomine. Mereka berdua sudah cukup bosan diajak berkenalan dengan rekan dan kenalan kerja Kise. Setengah mendengarkan, kedua orang kepolisian ini mulai tidak memperhatikan dengan mereka dikenalkan.

"Aku berkenalan saat interview di radio. Orang menyenangkan, Aominecchi!" Kise mencari-cari sosok 'Kazuya' itu.

"Ahh—Itu dia Kazuyacchi-!" Kise menepuk seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Oo- Kise!" Pria yang bernama Kazuya itu menjabat tangannya. Tertawa riang kecil

"Kazuyacchi mari kuperkenalkan tem aku sewaktu smp—Ini Aominecchi dan yang satu lagi—"

"Shin-chan?" Si Kazuya langsung memotong omongan Kise.

Sadar, Midorima menengok ke arah Kise dan Kazuya.

"Ta-Takao?!" Ujar Midorima setengah kaget. Matanya mebelalak melihat orang disamping Kise. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini juga menghadiri pesta tersebut. Malah dikenalkan oleh sobat sepermainannya.

"Haa—Ternyata benar-benar Shin-chan."

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Midorimacchi kenal dengan Kazuyacchi?"

Tawa kecil Takao kembali terdengar, ia Menepuk-nepuk pundak si surai blonde sebelum berkata, "Aku dan Shin-chan itu teman sekamar. Kau tahu?" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman nama "Shin-chan" itu disebut-sebut di depan Kise dan Aomine.

"Heee? Midorimachi? Teman sekamar? Lelucon macam apa yang kau buat kali ini?"

"Bukan lelucon. Tapi fakta. Iya kan, Shin-chan?"

Midorima mengangguk pelan. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan si surai hitam. Dalam hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Takao bisa mempunyai koneksi dengan Kise. Setahunya Takao memang bekerja di stasiun radio.

"Shin-chan ternyata kita bertemu disini. Hahaha-" Takao menyenggol bahu Midorima. Sedikit banyak hal itu menyudutkan Midorima.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata hal itu kepada mu. Dan apa itu Kazuya?"

"Ah, Namaku saat menyiarkan Radio. Bagus bukan? Ahh, Shin-chan pasti jarang mendengarkan radio bukan?" Ujar Takao.

Midorima melihat Takao, Memperhatikan pakaiannya. Kaus putih dengan blazer hitam, celana bahan dan sepatu boots yang notabene terlihat mahal. Satu hal yang juga Midorima sadari. Takao mengenakan kalung dog tags. Siapa sangka Takao bisa se-stylish ini?

"Shin-chan mengapa memandang ku seperti itu? Aku tampan ya hari ini?" Tanya Takao narsis.

Midorima menatapnya geli.

Takao tertawa melihat reaksi si surai hijau.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"pfftt—tapi Shin-chan lucu. Lucu!"

Ketika mereka berdua sedang asik asiknya beradu mulut, Di sisi lain ruangan terjadi keributan.

Suara teriakan perempuan yang melengking membuat seluruh tamu undangan menengok ke arahnya.

Ternyata itu adalah Suara Momoi Satsuki. Langsung diikuti teriakan-teriakan lainnya. Para tamu pun langsung mengerubungi tempat kejadian itu. Seseorang telah terjatuh dengan mulut yang berbusa. Lebih tepatnya terjatuh di depan Momoi Satsuki. Tidak heran kalau teriakannya paling kencang diantara yang lain.

"Mayat!" Serunya histeris. "—Murasakibara-kun!"

Telah terjadi pembunuhan di pesta Kise Ryota. Para media pun langsung mengerumuni tempat mayat itu. Mengambil kesempatan memotret sosok pria berambut ungu yang kini terkapar di lantai.

Aomine langsung menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi seakan melihat hantu. Gadis itu langsung menangis terisak-isak begitu ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada Murasakibara.

Begitu pula dengan Akashi ia langsung memeriksa nadi Murasakibara. Meyakinkan bahwa si surai ungu ini sudah benar-benar tidak bernyawa.

"Tadi aku mengobrol dengan Murasakibara-kun… Ia masih terlihat seperti biasa.. Kami mengobrol tentang pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Dia berbicara sambil makan camilan." Ujar Momoi.

"Lalu?"

"Ia sempat mengatakan ia tidak enak badan—Aku sudah menawarkannya obat yang kubawa, tapi ditolak. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sehat-sehat saja. Lalu tak lama kemudian, kira kira 15 menit, lalu-" Momoi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Isakan tangis kembali melandanya.

"Satsuki, Aku tahu ini berat.. Tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada polisi."

Si surai merah muda mengusap air matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mulut Murasakibara-kun berbusa. Dan ia langsung terjatuh. Meronta-ronta sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia tidak bergerak."

"Dan saat itu kau berteriak?" Tanya Akashi.

Momoi mengangguk pelan. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir sederas tadi. Aomine memberikannya segelas air putih.

Pesta tersebut langsung dibubarkan sendiri oleh si tuan rumah. Dan tebak? Media yang malah berdatanganan meminta informasi dari Kise Ryota, tuan rumah pestanya. Kise tampak kewalahan menghadapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi untuk dirinya. Kasus ini pasti akan dimuat di halaman depan koran. Ia yakin.

Midorima selaku dokter forensik. Langsung menghampiri tubuh Murasakibara. Wajah si surai ungu itu berwarna merah muda, bukan membiru seperti mayat pada umumnya. Midorima juga mengecek kondisi jari si korban. Jari-jari panjang itu juga berwarna merah muda juga percis sama dengan warna wajahnya.

"Mungkin.. mungkin saja" Gumamnya.

Ia membuka mulut korban. Mencium aroma apa yang keluar.

Bau almond.

Midorima melepaskan sarung tangan plastiknya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai menganalisa korban.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Aomine dan Akashi bersamaan.

"Kalium Sianida. Positif. Murasakibara mati diracuni." Ujarnya.

"Diracuni?!" seru Momoi. tidak percaya.

"Hmm… Aku mengerti. Alasan pembunuhan hal ini adalah dendam. Dan pelakunya, pasti seseorang yang tidak akan menang bila melawan Murasakibara dengan kekuatan fisiknya. Mungkin seorang wanita?" Akashi mulai melancarkan teorinya. Midorima sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, Namun tidak dengan Aomine. Dari raut wajahnya sudah bisa ditebak ia melabeli Akashi sok tahu.

"Oi-! Satsuki tidak akan membunuh orang kau tahu!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa dia yang membunuh Atsushi, Daiki. Ini hanya spekulasi ku saja. Satsuki bisa saja menjadi pembunuhnya, kau tahu?" Ujar Akashi tenang.

"Tapi kita telah mengenal Satsuki lama—"

"Kita tidak dapat membela pihak yang salah, Daiki. Ingat bahwa aku dan kau adalah seorang polisi sekarang. Ku harap kau tidak lupa dengan jabatan mu itu."

Aomine berdecak pelan. Ia selalu kalah jika berargumentasi dengan Akashi. Tidak ada yang bisa menang jika sudah adu pendapat dengan Akashi, bahkan mungkin pejabat sekalipun.

"Coba cari tahu orang yang datang bersamanya kesini. Kumpulkan semua orang yang mengobrol dengan Atsushi. Kita tidak akan membiarkan si pembunuh lolos begitu saja." Perintah Akashi.

Seketika, Mata Midorima melirik Takao yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Takao. Tidak suka bila dilirik dengan tatapan seperti itu. Midorima terdiam, tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Atau lebih tepatnya—tidak berani.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Bisik Takao membela diri. "Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang berdiri di samping mu ketika korbannya terjatuh!"

"…"

"Shin-chan kau masih tidak percaya?" Lirihnya. Memandang si surai hijau lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang dapat ku percaya dari seorang pembunuh bermuka dua?"

"Apa yang dapat kau percayakan kepada seorang teman?"

Pertanyaan Midorima berhasil dibalas Takao dengan nada sinis. Membuat Midorima tertegun dan kembali bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Takao sendiri berusaha meyakinkannya untuk percaya kepadanya.

Midorima hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Lihat saja nanti. Bukan aku, Shin-chan." Ujar Takao sebelum Midorima berjalan menjauh darinya. Midorima memutuskan diri untuk bergabung dengan kawanan kepolisian, ada banyak pihak yang membutuhkan informasi tentang korban. Ada untungnya juga salah satu tamu undangannya adalah seorang dokter ahli forensik.

Akashi menepuk pundak Midorima dari belakang. "Kerja bagus, Shitarou. Ku harap kau tidak menebak-nebak yang barusan kau ucapkan tadi."

"Apa maksud mu dengan hal itu, Akashi?"

Akashi menahan tawanya. "Tidak, tidak Shintarou. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.. Aku hanya sedikit kasihan kau sekarang bekerja di bawah naungan Aomine, bukan diri ku."

Midorima tidak menyukai lelucon Akashi kali ini. Diantara semua lelucon yang dibuat Akashi hampir semuanya berisi ironi. Dasar lelucon orang arogan. Midorima mengajaknya untuk berdiskusi tentang spekulasi kematian korban. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa ditangkap Akashi.

Akan sulit menditeksi bagaimana Murasakibara Atsushi terbunuh.

Satu. ia penggila makanan manis. Dan disana ada banyak camilan yang menggunakan perasa dan kacang-kacangan almond. Roti, kue, pudding, semuanya mengandung almond.

Dua. Para pelayan yang mondar mandir menawarkan makanan para tamu, juga ikut terdaftar dalam daftar tersangka Akashi. Hal ini akan membuang banyak waktu untuk menelusuri mereka satu per satu.

Tiga. Ia belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar mengenal si korban. Rata-rata orang yang mengobrol dengannya baru bertemu sekali ini saja. Akan sulit menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ada.

Akashi berjalan mondar-mandir. Tes terhadap makanan dan minuman semuanya keluar dengan hasil negatif. Si surai merah yakin, ini bukan kasus bunuh diri. Lagi pula untuk apa Murasakibara bunuh diri? Jikalau ia ingin bunuh diri sekalipun, pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih cocok daripada sebuah pesta meriah.

Salah seorang anak buahnya menghampirinya. "Pak! Kita menemukan seseorang yang datang bersama dengan korban!"

Mata Akashi langsung berbinar mendengar hal itu.

Satu hal yang Midorima ketahui kalau Akashi sudah membuat wajah seperti itu.

Petunjuk.

-xxXXXxx-

Ternyata chapter kali ini lumayan panjang… Setidaknya yang terpanjang yang pernah Author ketik.

Semoga reader puas membacanya dan-Seperti yang saya janjikan di chapter sebelumnya, Akan ada pembunuhan pada Chapter ini. Dan maaf untuk yang demen Murasakibara saya buat dia mati keracunan ;A; /dikejarreader

Author pun juga baru merasakan galaunya ngebuat dialogue antar karakter supaya enggak OOC. Dan hayo hitung berapa karakter yang muncul di chapter ini. Yang nebaknya bener… Author cium. Mau gak? /kedipkedip /timpukedbata /authorngaklaku

Sampai disini curcol Author kalau begitu.. maafkan author yang kali ini males ngecekin typo yang ada. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik dan saran kepada author kole-melan ini.

A review a day keeps a writerblock away.

As always,

To Be or Not To Be Continued…

Thx for the RnR!


	5. Chapter 5

Saya lupa kasih tahu….

Kazuya, adalah nama buatan sendiri untuk nama samara Takao sebagai penyiar radio. Diambil dari salah satu nama seiyuu kesukaan author, Kazuya Nakai! Me pakai gegara 'Kazu'nya. /gakkreatif /lanjutlah

Trivia: saya baca buku forensik buat bikin fic ini

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya dalam fanfic saya.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

-xxXXXxx-

Himuro Tatsuya.

Itulah nama pria yang sedang duduk, menunggu untuk dipanggil. Warna kulitnya lebih putih dari kebanyakan laki-laki, rambutnya hitam dikesampingkan menutup sebelah matanya. Ia mengenakan blazer berhoodie berwarna nila. Skinny jeans biru tua dan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat muda.

"Himuro Tatsuya?" Akashi memecahkan lamunan pria asing itu. Pria yang bernama Himuro tersebut bergegas bangkit berdiri, menjabat tangan Akashi sambil tersenyum. Lalu duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, berhadap-hadapan.

"Apa benar kau datang dengan korban?" Tanya Akashi.

"Benar. Kami berdua teman dekat. Saya datang bersamanya. Kira-kira jam 6 kurang kami sudah sampai di tempat pesta."

"Kira-kira hubungan kalian bertiga itu apa? Rekan kerja?"

"Aku hanya tetangga Atsushi. Seorang penjual bunga." Jawab Himuro tenang.

"Seorang penjual bunga?" tanya Akashi. "Mengapa seorang penjual bunga dapat di undang ke pesta ini?"

"Saya penanggung jawab dekorasi pesta ini."

Akashi terdiam. Berpikir.

"Coba ceritakan tentang anda dan korban. Kalau tidak keberatan."

Himuro hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Saya datang ke rumah Atsushi terlebih dahulu, kebetulan rumah saya dekat dengannya, lalu dengan mobil pribadi milik Atsushi kami pergi ke tempat pesta. Kira-kira jam setengah enam kurang, sampai di sini kira-kira jam 6 kurang 5 menit."

"Lalu?"

"Saat kami memasuki ruangan pesta, Kise langsung menyambut kami berdua. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, ia pergi menyambut tamu-tamu yang lain. Atsushi langsung menuju counter makanan manis, seperti yang kau tahu." Ujar Himuro. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kebiasaan Murasakibara tentang makanan manis bukan? Sepertinya bagian itu semua orang juga tahu.

"Apakah anda tidak menemaninya?"

"Tentu saja saya menemaninya, tapi tidak begitu lama. Saya langsung disapa beberapa kenalanku."

"Kenalan? Anda cukup populer juga ternyata!"

"ah, tidak juga.." Himuro tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan Akashi. "Kalau boleh tahu apa saja yang kalian santap?"

Pertanyaan yang tolol. Akashi tahu. Namun sedikit banyak pertanyaan ini mengenai cara pembunuhan tersebut terjadi. Kalium Sianida seharusnya dimakan oleh Murasakibara tanpa ia sadari.

"Biar ku ingat-ingat.. Kami sempat mencicipi beberapa kue. Éclair, opera dan shortcake. Aku juga sempat menawarkan untuk minum es kopi."

"Es kopi?"

Himuro mengangguk, membenarkan. Puas dengan jawabannya, si surai merah akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si surai hitam atas kerjasamanya.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kerjasama anda dalam kasus ini. Sekiranya anda tetap disini sampai polisi memperbolehkan anda pulang."

"Wah, wah—Apakah anda menuduh saya sebagai pelaku?" Nada Himuro sedikit meninggi. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak sama sekali. Saya hanya berspekulasi. Menurut saya, semua orang yang datang ke pesta ini masuk dalam kategori tersangka. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Ujar Akashi. Wajah Himuro tampak lebih rileks setelah Akashi mengatakan seperti itu. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

"Bagaimana kalau anda menunjukan mobil milik Atsushi? Ada hal yang ingin saya lihat."

"… Boleh saja."

-xxXXXxx-

'Sial! Shin-chan jadi ngambek..' Gerutu Takao dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju toilet, bermaksud untuk mencuci muka. Sial, moodnya menjadi jelek seketika karena peristiwa ini.

Padahal baru saja mereka dapat berbicara dan bertengkar seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang Takao kembali diacuhkan oleh si surai hijau. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?

3 tahun membangun relasi juga hancur hanya dengan satu malam. Salah Takao sendiri juga membuat orang trauma. Siapa suruh juga ia membeberkan identitasnya sebagai pembunuh secara langsung. Angkat tangan bila ada yang tahan hidup satu atap dengan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Takao berdecak pelan. Menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengembalikan kepercayaan Midorima kepadanya. Namun bagaimana? Midorima sendiri bahkan sudah mengecapnya sebagai terdakwa kasus ini, menutup mata bahwa Takao benar-benar tidak melakukan pembunuhan kali ini.

Ia membuka keran wastafel dengan label biru. Membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin. Berharap hal ini dapat membantunya berpikir, atau setidaknya membantunya meredakan emosinya.

Mendadak, manik onyx Takao melirik sesuatu yang janggal di samping wastafel, tepat di tempat sampah. Sesuatu yang berwarna violet telihat janggal berada di tempat sampah tersebut.

Takao menyeringitkan alisnya.

Sapu tangan.

Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang terlalu kaya hingga membuang sapu tangannya? Atau sapu tangan ini memang sengaja dibuang?

Takao memperhatikan sapu tangan yang notabene masih terlihat bersih. Atau memang pada kenyataannya sapu tangan tersebut memang benar-benar bersih, tidak ada setitik noda ataupun bercak pada sapu tangan itu. Tidak lusuh pula, malah masil terlihat dengan cukup rapih.

Takao bimbang untuk mengambil atau tidak sapu tangan mencurigakan itu. Tetapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar, Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sapu tangan tersebut.

"Dingin.." gumam Takao kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengambil sapu tangan itu. Untungnya di toilet tersebut tidak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Bisa-bisa dikira gila orang lain karena berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah. Jangankan dikira gila, reputasinya sebagai penyair radio terkenal pasti jatuh.

Sapu tangan violet tersebut sedikit lembab, dan dingin. Takao menengok ke arah tempat sampah sekali lagi.

Es.

'Aneh sekali… Ada saja yang membuang es di toilet.' batinnya sambil membuka lipatan sapu tangan violet itu. Berharap mungkin ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari hal sepotong kain itu. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia pun keluar dari toilet sambil mengantongi sapu tangan itu. Berjalan kembali ke tempat dikumpulkannya para tamu. Sebelum ia sempat kembali, Takao kembali berpapasan dengan Midorima.

Ya tapi tidak sendirian begitu saja. Si surai hijau bersama dengan beberapa orang. Salah satunya Akashi, dan 2 yang lain ia tidak begitu kenal. Kalau Takao perhatikan arah yang mereka tuju, mereka akan menuju ke arah tempat parkir outdoor.

Bosan kalau disuruh menunggu begitu saja, Takao memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak mereka. Ya, sedikit rekreasi melihat bagaimana kepolisian bekerja menangani kasus pasti akan menarik.

Malam itu, tepat pukul Sembilan malam, hujan mulai turun, menyapu lapangan terbuka yang ada. Tidak lebat sampai disebut hujan, namun tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai rintik rintik air yang turun.

Akashi, Midorima, Aomine dan Himuro.

Mereka berempat terpaksa berlari-larian menuju mobil merah yang terparkir di salah satu pojok tempat parkir outdoor tersebut. Membuka mobil tersebut dan langsung mengeledah _dashboard_nya. Dan—oh!

Akashi menemukan sebotol kalium sianida, masih penuh. Kaget ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Oi, Murasakibara tidak mungkin bunuh diri menegak racun tersebut bukan?" Sela Aomine

"Tidak mungkin, Daiki…" Akashi menarik nafasnya. "Karena itu sangat bertentangan dengan teori ku. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Atsushi bukan tipe orang yang memilih menegak racun untuk bertemu ajalnya." Kata Akashi mantap.

"Tapi—" Aomine mencoba untuk angkat bicara, tetapi langsung kembali disela oleh si surai merah.

"Teori ku tidak pernah salah, Daiki. Tidak akan pernah. Aku hanya perlu mencari teori lain yang sesuai dengan kejadian ini…" Ujar Akashi mengusap-usap dagunya.

Di sisi lain, Aomine menatap Akashi jengkel. Midorima hanya membenarkan apa kata si surai merah itu semenjak ia malas beradu mulut dengannya. Manik hijaunya mengisyaratkan Aomine untuk tidak membawa urusan itu ke dalam hatinya.

Aomine mengendus membenarkan apa kata Akashi. Melanjutkan untuk memeriksa mobil si surai ungu.

"Semuanya sudah diperiksa. Hanya kalium sianida saja yang ditemukan." Lapor Aomine.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke gedung, Akashi. Hujannya semakin deras." Timpal Midorima.

Air wajah Akashi sedikit menggambarkan kekecewaan, tetapi ia tahan. Dengan kepala dingin ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Percuma saja kalau ia juga memaksakan pencarian ini.

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, Hujannya memang bertambah deras. Jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya, sehingga mereka harus berlari-lari menuju lobby samping.

Sesampainya di lobby samping, Mereka menemukan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi. Ya, tidak asing di mata Midorima dan Akashi.

"Yo!" Sapa Takao dengan nada riang khasnya.

"Takao! Sedang apa kau?" Midorima membalasnya dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak.. tidak… hahah-" Tawanya terhenti begitu melihat Himuro yang basah kuyup. Semuanya memang basah kuyup, Namun Takao merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ya, Basahnya itu. Itulah yang ganjil.

"Aku pinjam sebentar, Shin-chan ok?" Ujarnya menarik paksa tangan si surai hijau untuk segera menjauh dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"O-oii!"

"Che! Siapa dia? Seenaknya muncul dan menculik Midorima begitu saja?" Protes Aomine menggerutu.

"Ah, iya. Daiki tidak begitu mengenalnya bukan?"

"Apapun itu, aku tidak begitu peduli."

"Tenang saja, Daiki. Shintarou tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Daiki. Nah… Bagaimana kalau kau membantu ku memeriksa satu per satu tamu di sini? Pekerjaan yang dilakukan dua orang pasti akan berakhir dengan lebih cepat juga bukan?" Tawar Akashi sambil tersenyum gelap.

Jebakan. Ah, sial. Kalau begini caranya, Aomine berharap Momoi datang dan langsung menyelamatkannya dari Akashi.

-xxXXXxx-

"Oi! Apa-apaan tadi, Takao?!" Midorima meninggikan nada bicaranya begitu Takao selesai menariknya. Bukannya mendegarkan ocehan si surai hijau, lawan bicaranya malah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan bahwa pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar orang lain.

"Kau seolah-olah ingin membicarakan hal yang benar-benar privasi, Takao."

"Ssshh! Memang privasi! Dan aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar hal ini, Shin-chan! Apa lagi si pelaku."

Midorima menghela nafasnya berat. "Kalau kau ingin membicarakan persoalan tadi, maaf saja. Aku tidak-

"Tenanglah sedikit Shin-chan! Ini bukan soal itu!" Potongnya setengah berbisik. Setelah Takao merasa tidak ada yang sengaja atau tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka ia mulai buka mulut lagi dengan Midorima.

"Shin-chan apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang janggal?"

"Janggal?" Midorima menaikan sebelah alisnya. tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Takao. "Maksud mu tentang pembunuhan ini atau—"

"Tentu saja tentang pembunuhan! Astaga." Takao mengeluarkan sapu tangan violet yang ia temukan tadi, memperlihatkannya kepada si surai hijau. "Ini. Aku menemukannya di toilet."

"Sapu tangan?"

"Sebelum aku mengambilnya, sapu tangannya digunakan untuk membawa es. Ya… Karena aneh maka aku bawa." Ujar Takao.

Tangan Midorima mengambil sapu tangan tersebut. Dingin, seperti yang Takao katakan sapu tangan itu habis digunakan orang untuk membawa es. Tapi untuk apa? Dan mengapa sapu tangan tersebut dibuang?

"Es katamu, Takao? Dimana?"

"Toilet lantai satu.

"Dan kau tahu Shin-chan? Orang yang satu lagi berkelakuan aneh. Janggal. Apa kau tidak tahu bajunya ada hoodienya? Kenapa hujan-hujan begitu tidak memakai hoodie? Aneh bukan?" protes Takao.

Tunggu…

Es…

Kalium sianida…

Sapu tangan…

Jangan-jangan…

"!" Midorima menyadari sesuatu. "Takao!"

"Eh?"

Tangan Midorima memegang kedua bahu Takao. Sontak membuat si surai hitam mengeluarkan semburat merah semu. Jarang sekali Midorima bisa berkelakuan seperti ini di depannya.

"Kau jenius!" Selesai mengatakan hal itu Midorima langsung berlari. Meninggalkan Takao sendirian lagi. Si surai hitam terdiam di sana, membatu.

"… A-Aku jenius?"

Takao kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh, Shin-chan~ Sepertinya aku memberikan terlalu banyak petunjuk." Ujar Takao sembari bersenandung, berjalan mengikuti arah kemana Midorima berlari. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan pasti akan terjadi.

-xxXXXxx-

"Akashi!" Seru Midorima mendobrak pintu. Membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Nafasnya menjadi dingin akibat berlari-larian tadi.

"Oya, oya Ada apa Shintarou? Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa itu tata karma?"

"Akashi! Ini penting!" Seru Midorima. Tingkahnya seakan-akan melihat bahwa kiamat sudah di depan mata. Si surai merah menyadari Midorima memang serius akan hal ini.

"Sebutkan, Shintarou."

"Es!"

"Es?" Akashi berbalik bertanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan es?

"Kunci kematian Murasakibara adalah es!"

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Midorima tercenggang. Keributan pun terjadi, suara bisikan orang banyak memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa es bisa membunuh seseorang.

Jangankan orang banyak tersebut, Akashi pun tidak mengerti apa yang Midorima katakan dengan es tersebut. Mungkin ini ada istilah istilah yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang sains seperti Midorima.

Midorima mengeluarkan kantung sampel dari saku jaketnya, berisi es. Paling tidak ada 3 atau 4 bongkah es berhasil ia dapatkan, walau sudah setengah mencair. "Aku menemukannya di toilet bawah, dan telah diidentifikasi es-es ini positif mengandung kalium sianida di dalamnya."

"Di dalamnya?"

"Bagaimana bisa, Shintarou?"

"Bagaimanapun caranya mungkin hanya pembunuhnya saja yang tahu, tetapi bila kalium sianida dibekukan dengan es, akan membuatnya sukar mencair." Jelas Midorima. Ia mnyerahkan kantung sampel tersebut kepada Aomine, dan langsung digilir menuju Akashi.

"Aku mengerti, jadi secara tidak sengaja, es itu sudah menjadi wadah untuk membawa racun, bukan begitu?"

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Midorima mantap. "Aku percaya, bahwa es itu juga dibawa menggunakan sapu tangan violet ini." Lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang diberikan Takao tadi.

Sedikit banyak Midorima juga menggerutu kalau ia dan Takao sudah menyentuh sapu tangan tersebut dengan tangan kosong. Sidik jari mereka sudah pasti tersebar di sana. Ah, kalau saja ia tidak menyentuhnya, pasti akan lebih mudah untuk mencari siapa pembunuhnya dari sidik jari.

"Sapu tangan? Sepertinya pelaku kita kali ini adalah seorang pria." Ujar Akashi. "Biarkan aku mengambil kesimpulan ku, Shintarou. Aku sudah mendapati gambaran akan pelaku kita kali ini." Ujar Akashi.

Keadaan disana bertambah tegang akan hal ini. Dan si pelaku yang masih di antara para tamu masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Memang tegang, tetapi sepertinya masih belum ada orang yang menyadari kejahatannya.

"Seorang laki-laki, dengan tinggi badan kurang dari 2 meter. Seseorang yang mengenal Murasakibara Atsushi dengan baik—"

"Seharusnya dengan sekali melihat kau bisa tahu siapa pelakunya." Potong Takao cepat.

Sekali lagi para tamu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok lain dalam kasus ini. Takao Kazunari—atau yang lebih mereka kenal sebagai Kazuya, penyiar radio di stasiun ternama, mendadak membuka mulutnya.

Terlebih lagi ia mengatakan ia tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kazuyacchi? Kau juga ikutan?" Ujar Kise. Tampaknya si tuan rumah pesta ini juga tidak mau ketinggalan informasi akan kasus yang menimpa pestanya.

"Begitulah, Aku sudah tahu siapa pembunuh Murasakibara."

"Maksud mu, Takao?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dalam teori ku tentu saja ini masih kurang 1 keping informasi lagi untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya!" Ujar Akashi tidak mau kalah. Tentu, mana mungkin ia terima bila harga dirinya sebagai detektif dikalahkan oleh seorang penyiar radio?

"Tidak." Jawab Takao mantap. "Semuanya bisa terlihat, Akashi. Dan walaupun aku sudah memberitahukan petunjuknya kepada Shin-chan, sepertinya Shin-chan masih belum bisa menebaknya bukan?"

"Apapun, Takao." Ujar Midorima ketus sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

Si surai hijau menatap Takao lekat-lekat. Catat, Midorima paling tidak suka dengan detektif-detektifan. Ingat itu baik-baik. Dari detektif yang memang benar-benar detektif seperti Akashi. Sampai orang yang sekarang bermain detektif-detektifan seperti Takao sekarang.

Memang apa salahnya dia tidak bisa menebak pelakunya? Salah siapa juga yang memberantakan sidik jari pada barang bukti?

"Memangnya Apa yang membuat mu yakin akan hal itu, Tuan penyiar radio?"

"Sederhana saja." Takao berjalan ke arah tamu, mencari sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pembunuh Murasakibara.

"Di saat hujan tadi, Sudah sewajarnya bukan orang akan menutupi kepalanya agar tidak basah bukan? Secara reflek orang akan memakai apa saja untuk memayungi dirinya agar tidak kehujanan, bukan?" Jelas Takao, ia memberikan penjelasan sembari menyusuri kerumunan para tamu. Dan, ah! Iya menemukan orang itu!

"Namun, Kali ini, si pelaku yang memakai hoodie malah tidak memakainya saat hujan! Dan kau tahu mengapa, Shin-chan? Seharusnya dokter seperti dirimu bisa mengetahui hal ini."

Midorima berpikir sejenak. "Karena ia menyembunyikan racunnya di hoodie tersebut?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Jadi maksud mu—"

Takao tersenyum tipis. Ia kini berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pelaku. Teka-teki ini berhasil ia pecahkan.

"Himuro Tatsuya, Pelaku atas kematian Atsushi, bukan?"

Yang ada di hadapannya, Himuro Tatsuya. Kaget begitu namanya disebut oleh Takao sebagai pelaku pembunuhan ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Ke-kenapa menuduh saya?" ujar Himuro. Suaranya tercekat seolah dicekoki racun.

"Himuro Tatsuya? Tunggu? Memang kemungkinan terbesar memang dia? Tetapi bagaimana kau yakin?" Tukas Akashi cepat.

"Sudah ku katakan hoodie adalah kuncinya."

Akashi terdiam, mencoba untuk memahami logika kasus ini. Tak lama kemudian ia menjentikan jarinya. "Sang pelaku menyembunyikan es tersebut dalam tangan agar tidak mencair, namun agar menahan es itu tidak mencair maka ia memakai sapu tangan sebagai wadah bukan?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan—Hoodie ini berfungsi sebagai kulkasnya! Berjaga-jaga kalau saja es tersebut mencair sebelum ia gunakan untuk membunuh korban."

Semua orang terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu! Memang kenapa kalau saya lupa memakai hoodie ini ketika memeriksa mobil Atsushi? Apa itu memang salah?" Ia membela dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak salah."

"_Common Sense_. Orang normal akan memakainya ketika hujan. Kecuali kalau dia memang menyimpan racun di dalamnya. Ia tidak akan memakainya." Ujar Akashi ikut membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Takao.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk membuktikan agar kau tidak bersalah kita melakukan tes?" Tawar Takao.

"Tes?" Desisnya pelan.

"Benar! Tes kecil yang sangat sederhana. Aku menantang mu untuk memakai hoodie mu tepat di hadapan semua tamu di sini!"

Wajah Himuro terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun hatinya bersih kerah untuk membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah, sedikit banyak tangan nya gemetar saat ia akan memakai hoodienya.

"MEMANG AKU PELAKUNYA!" Teriaknya. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan.

Takao tersenyum tipis. Akashi memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Midorima—tercengangan.

"Memang aku pelakunya… Akulah yang membunuh Murasakibara Atsushi!" Serunya dengan suara yang parau. Imej Himuro Tatsuya yang tenang dan kalem sekarang tergantikan dengan imej yang berantakan.

"Tapi mengapa kau membunuh Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi tenang.

"Mengapa? Kau tanya mengapa? Setiap hari ia datang ke toko ku, memeras ku akan hutang-hutangku kepadanya! Apa kau tidak tahu yang akan ia lakukan ketika hutang ku tidak dilunasi tiga hari lagi?" Ia tercekat. Suaranya hilang mendadak.

Akashi menatap Himuro.

"Ia akan menghancurkan karirmu bukan? Himuro Tatsuya."Akashi melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Himuro. Ia berjalan menuju si surai hitam itu lalu memborgol tangannya.

"—sial."

"Hutang tetap hutang, Namun pembunuhan itu adalah hal lain, Himuro Tatsuya, Anda terbukti bersalah telah melakukan tindakan pidana." Ujar Akashi.

-xxXXXxx-

Midorima berdiri memandang mobil-mobil polisi yang telah mengamankan Himuro Tatsuya, pelaku pembunuhan kali ini. Manik hijaunya tidak tahu lagi harus memandang ke mana. Kasus kali ini sedikit banyak memberikan banyak kejutan-kejutan yang tak teduga bagi Midorima.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan utama bagi Midorima adalah—

Takao.

Seorang penyiar di salah satu stasiun radio ternama Tokyo dapat memecahkan kasus ini, terlebih lagi ia mendahului pemikiran Akashi dan pemikiran dirinya. Sebenarnya siapa Takao itu? Jauh dari kenyataan bahwa ia seorang pembunuh serial, ia dapat mengetahui pembunuhan tersebut hanya dengan sekali melihatnya.

Midorima kembali memikirkan hal itu.

Atau mungkin memang banyak rahasia Takao yang tidak diketahui oleh Midorima? Kalau itu salahkan Midorima sendiri yang sikapnya hampir menyerupai seorang antisosial.

"Midorimacchi! Kau belum pulang?" Kise menegur Midorima, menyadarkan si surai hijau dari lamunannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Pesta mu jadi kacau begini, Kise."

"Ahahaha—tidak apa. Pasti aku akan muncul di cover majalah minggu ini! Biarlah pesta ini menjadi terkenal." Ujarnya polos. Senyuman –yang menurut Midorima bodoh- ia tampilkan, berharap si surai hijau menanggapinya.

"… Terserah apa kata mu, Aku pulang!" Midorima segera membalikan badannya, berjalan menjauhi si surai pirang.

"Ehhh—tunggu dulu! Masa secepat itu!"

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?" Sahut Midorima tidak sabaran.

"Habis Kazuyacchi sudah pulang! Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya!"

Midorima memutar bola matanya secara imajinaris.

"Omong-omong, Ku kira Kazuyacchi hanya bercanda mengatakan bahwa ia pernah kuliah di jurusan psikologi forensik. Ternyata memang benar! Kukira ia hanya berbohong."

Midorima mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tunggu ia tidak salah dengar apa yang baru Kise katakan bukan? Psikologi forensik. Orang seperti Takao masuk ke dalam jurusan seperti itu? Midorima mulai meragukan indra pendengarannya.

"Apa kata mu tadi, Kise?"

"Eh? Midorimacchi tidak tahu?"

Catat ini.

Takao Kazunari mempunyai banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui Midorima.

-xxXXXxx-

Awawawawa!

Saya potong dulu sampai di sini! Ah ya, saya hampir lupa saya mau cantumin disclaimer ke dua.

Disclaimer (2.0): Kasus yang digunakan pada chapter ini diambil dari Detektif Conan karya Aoyama Gosho, volume 26 dengan sedikit perombakan abal dari saya.

Maaf kalau yang lebih ketara di chapter ini adalah MuraAka… /nunduk Dan maaf bagi yang suka MuraAka saya ngebuat angst gagal begini. Maaf juga buat fans MuraHimu saya buat kayak gini… POKOKNYA MAAF-/ditabok

Saya mulai kayak Sakurai sepertinya di chapter ini.

Dan saya ngak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa di kolom curcol before after story ini. Kalau begitu langsung saja saya tutup chapter ke-5 nya!

Thanks for Reading!

Don't forget to review for writer's writing development

A review a day keeps a writer block away~

Dan seperti biasa…

To be or not to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Yatta! Chapter 6 is here! Saya benar-benar bisa melanjutkannya ternyata…

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya dalam fanfic saya.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

-xxXXXxx-

Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian.

Begitulah permainan gila ini terus berlanjut. Sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan permainan ini. Midorima sudah memulai garis startnya dan tidak ada tombol _'restart'_ maupun tombol _'quit'_ dalam permainan ini, dan mungkin juga tidak ada garis finishnya. Baginya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan garis finish tersebut, namun memikirkan bagaimana ia akan selamat dalam permainan gila Takao.

Ia membuat obatnya dalam bentuk kapsul. Warna oranye terang mirip seperti kapsul suplemen yang dijual di apotek. Sudah 3 botol ia kerjakan, Semuanya ia buat dengan takaran yang pas. Memainkan permainan gila ini secara maksimal adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memberikan keuntungan maksimal pada risetnya. Ya, Midorima Shintarou bukanlah orang yang mau rugi begitu saja.

"Shin-chan kenapa obatnya banyak sekali? Aku terlihat seperti orang sakit saja…" Ujar Takao mengeluh. Memperhatikan si surai hijau yang sibuk dengan kapsul-kapsulnya sedari tadi. Sekarang sudah botol yang keempat rupanya.

"Persedian selama 3 bulan, Takao."

Si surai hitam cemberut mendengar jawaban Midorima. "Shin—chan~" Panggilnya dengan suara manja, seperti anak anjing yang meminta tuannya untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Carilah aktivitas lain, Jangan ganggu aku. Bukannya sekarang waktumu untuk pergi bekerja, Takao?" Balas Midorima, sembari melirik ke arah jam yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada shift.. Saa Shin-chan ayo kita pergi! Bosan!" Takao merengek bagaikan anak kecil meminta ibunya membelikannya permen. Midorima menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Shin-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Bosan…"

Midorima memijit keningnya lalu kembali menghela nafasnya. Minggu sore menjadi waktu yang ia benci ketika Takao tidak berniat untuk berpergian sendiri. Alhasil? Takao akan terus memanggil namanya, meminta si surai hijau agar melakukan aktivitas yang tidak membosankan dengan dirinya. Biasanya selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan Midorima dalam mengakhiri Minggu sore yang tenang.

Si surai hijau juga tidak mengerti—atau lebih tepatnya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan Takao adalah katanya bekas anak jurusan ilmu psikologi forensik. Anak jurusan psikologi mana yang tingkahnya layaknya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun? Terlebih lagi dengan pendalaman ilmu forensik. Semuanya itu terlihat tidak masuk akal bagi Midorima.

Ting-tong

Suara bel berbunyi. Entah ini adalah bertanda baik atau buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Takao langsung melompat dari sofanya dan berlari menuju pintu, membukanya.

"Miyaji-san?"

Midorima langsung berbalik badan. Sosok si tuan tanah masuk ke dalam flat mereka. Memangnya tanggal berapa sekarang? Midorima langsung melihat kalender.

31.

Pantas saja.

"Kau mau teh, Miyaji-san?" Tanya Takao.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Aku hanya meminta tagihan sewa dari kalian. Lagi pula tidak seperti kalian, Aku masih sibuk dibawah." Ujarnya dengan nada sinis seperti biasa. Miyaji memang bukan orang yang ramah, tetapi sebenarnya ia baik. Sikapnya saja yang kadang sering melewati batas kekasaran seseorang.

Si surai pirang itu melakukan tur kecil di sekitar ruang tamu mereka. Melihat beberapa pajangan yang tersusun rapi di meja. Manik madu miliknya melihat ke kiri kanan, atas bawah layaknya sebuah scanner.

Midorima mengambil sebuah amplop dari kamarnya, dan langsung ia berikan kepada Takao dengan cepat. Menghindari untuk berbicara dengan Miyaji semaksimal mungkin.

Takao langsung memberikan amplop tersebut. "Bagian ku dan Shin-chan."

Miyaji menerima amplop tersebut. Hati kecil Midorima sedikit bersorak, akhirnya si surai pirang akan angkat kaki juga dari sini.

Sayang, Dugaan Midorima salah. Si tuan tanah malah tidak kunjung keluar dari flat mereka, melainkan malah berbincang-bincang dengan Takao. Yang lebih krusial lagi, Miyaji malah menyadari sesuatu yang amat membahayakan.

"Oi, Takao." Miyaji menunjuk ke arah bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lantaiku, ha?" Aura gelap seakan-akan menguasai diri Miyaji. Ah, ya… gawat. Yang ada di depan sekarang bukan Miyaji Kiyoshi pemilik gedung flat ini, melainkan raja iblis.

Sontak Midorima kaget. Lantai kayu yang waktu itu tertancap dengan hunting knife menyisakan bekas yang cukup dalam, cukup kelihatan dengan jelas dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Saat itu jantungnya berdetak cukup keras. Yang paling keras yang pernah dirasakan Midorima saat itu.

Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi yang memanas ini.

"Ng—itu—"

"Ahahahaha~ Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja jatuh ketika memegang pisau dapur." Potong Takao cepat sambil menggaruk kulit kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak untuk bertingkah senormal mungkin. Untung bagian yang tertancap itu dekat dengan dapur, alasan Takao masih terbilang masih logis.

"Hati-hati lain kali." Ujar Miyaji dengan nada sinis. "Aku akan mengirimkan tagihan tambahan untuk mereparasi lantai itu, mengerti? Dan jangan membuat lubang-lubang lainnya dengan benda apapun."

"Ba-Baik!" Ujar Takao dan Midorima bersamaan seiring dengan perginya si tuan rumah. Nafas kelegaan pun langsung menyelimuti mereka. Layaknya anak kecil yang berhasil mengelabuhi gurunya, Takao tertawa kecil.

"Menegangkan bukan, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao di sela tawanya. Kalau Midorima tidak tegang artinya ia bukanlah seorang manusia normal. Yang dikhawatirkan Midorima bukanlah soal tagihan lantai itu, melainkan konsekuensi yang paling buruk. Apa salahnya memikirkan kondisi yang paling buruk bukan? Salah satunya mereka bisa diusir dari flat ini, dan hal yang lainnya adalah mereka akan berhubungan dengan pihak polisi.

Dan akan lebih parah lagi kalau yang menanganinya adalah Akashi. Jangan tanya kenapa.

"Oi, Takao." panggil Midorima.

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan ramen." Ajaknya.

Mendengar ajakan si surai hijau membuat Takao tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sudah lama ia ingin mendengar ajakan dari teman sekamarnya, dan yang terlebih lagi mengapa ia tersenyum—hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Persoalan yang selama ini mengganjal di benak Takao kini sudah terselesaikan. Midorima sudah bisa menerima Takao setelah kejadian itu.

Midorima sudah siap dengan mantelnya dan syalnya. Lengkap. Melihat Takao yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama semenjak Miyaji keluar ruangan sedikit membuat bingung, dan khawatir. "Takao!" serunya.

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Si surai hitam kembali tertawa, kali ini mentertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas keluar untuk makan ramen.

-xxXXXxx-

"Kau tampak senang hari ini, Midorima-san…" Ujar Sakurai saat jam makan di hari senin. Kantin di sana tidak seramai yang Midorima kira, nyaris sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang makan di tengah hari seperti ini. Tempat duduk pun juga masih banyak yang kosong, membuat ruangan kantin biasa ini seolah kantin privat.

"… Tidak juga." Jawab Midorima datar. Membuka kotak katering yang disediakan oleh kepolisian.

"Atau saat itu Midorima-san memang sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf… Midorima-san, Maaf!" Sifat menyebalkan Sakurai mulai keluar. Si surai hijau masih menemukan ini sangat menyebalkan, tapi ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan partner bagian forensiknya.

"Omong-omong Sakurai, apa kau tahu tentang psikologi forensik?"

"Psikologi forensik? Eh, Kenapa Midorima-san menanyakan tentang hal itu? Eh—Ma-Maaf! Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu!"

"Ararara~ Ku kira kau tidak tertarik dengan hal ini, Midorima-kun." Timpal Imayoshi. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping Midorima. Nampaknya ini jam makan siang kepala bagian sudah tiba. "Ku harus katakan selamat kepadamu, Midorima-kun. Karena aku adalah seseorang yang berasal dari jurusan itu."

"Kau juga?"

"Tidak pernah terbayang ya?" Imayoshi tertawa sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Memang kebanyakan orang berpikir psikologi hanya akan menjadi seorang konselor atau psikiater. Namun nyatanya beda bukan?"

"Kau masuk jurusan psikologi forensik, Imayoshi-san? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Memang jarang didengar orang. Ah ya Midorima-kun, ku dengar dari Aomine-kun, teman mu itu mantan anak psikologi forensik, eh?" Tanyanya disaat Midorima sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Maksud mu Takao?" Tanya Midorima ragu. Siapa yang menyangka si surai biru tua itu menceritakan tentang insiden di pesta Kise Ryota pada atasan mereka, bukan? "Aku lupa menanyakan kepastian hal tersebut." Balasnya.

"Jadi namanya Takao? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika menghadiri seminar di Kyoto." Imayoshi pun mulai bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Kyoto lima tahun yang lalu. Bukan cerita yang membosankan, tetapi karena topiknya tidak begitu menarik hati si surai hijau, Ia hanya mendengarkannya dengan santai.

"Rasanya aku memang ingat Takao-kun itu. Ah, ya aku ingat! sekarang" Seru Imayoshi. "Dia orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Bisa kukatakan ia mempunyai masa depan yang cerah dalam bidang yang ia tekuni saat itu. Kalau kau tahu tesis yang sedang ia kerjakan untuk proyek akhirnya amat rumit. Mengenai pola prilaku dan tata cara para pelaku kejahatan yang marak terjadi di dunia. Briliant bukan?"

Sedikit banyak, hal itu membuat si surai hijau kagum akan teman sekamarnya. Tidak pernah ia sangka Takao bisa mempunyai pola pikiran yang rumit, bahkan lebih rumit dari yang ia kira.

Tunggu—Midorima berpikir sejenak. Kalau Takao memang mempunyai masa depan yang cerah akan hal ini, mengapa Takao malah menjadi seorang penyiar radio? Bukannya banyak instansi yang membutuhkan seorang yang berbakat dalam bidang ini seiring dengan meningkatnya kriminalitas negri ini? Atau Takao hanya kuliah untuk main-main? Apa mungkin Takao adalah orang yang salah jurusan seperti kebanyakan manusia? Seiringnya waktu berjalan, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepala dokter muda itu, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil terjawab olehnya.

"Namun sayang saja ya—" Imayoshi menghela nafasnya.

"Me-menangnya kenapa Imayoshi-san?" Tanya Sakurai. Rupanya sedari tadi si surai madu juga tertarik mendengarkan kisah Chiefnya.

"Takao-kun di-dropout di semester tiga."

Di-dropout?

Kali ini Midorima mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Takao di-dropout dari universitasnya? Tunggu—jadi Takao tidak pernah menyelesaikan kuliahnya? Catat. Takao tidak pernah mendapat gelar apapun sampai detik ini.

"Sayang sekali tesisnya. Padahal itu sangat bagus. Bayangkan kalau itu diterbitkan, Kita akan dengan mudah bisa memahami pola pembunuhan, kau tahu?"

"Pola pembunuhan?"

"Benar, Midorima-kun. Kalau kau selidiki para pembunuh pasti mempunyai sebuah motif dan pola, kau tahu? Bahkan teroris dan pembunuh serial sekali pun juga mempunyai sebuah motif tertentu. Coba kau lihat para pengacara. Mereka menguasai tentang hukum negara, sedangkan para psikolog seperti aku mengetahui motif dan tingkah para pelaku. Tanpa psikolog, mereka mungkin akan menangkap orang yang salah."

"He-hebat! Imayoshi-san itu orang hebat ternyata!" Seru Sakurai terkagum-kagum.

"Tunggu! Memangnya aku bukan orang hebat, eh?!"

Satu kepingan misteri tentang kembali ia temukan. Ia sedikit bersyukur dengan adanya paham 'Dunia ini sempit'. Karena dengan Midorima berpikir ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih mudah, bukan begitu?

Takao adalah mantan anak psikologi forensik. Takao tidak pernah lulus kuliah. Takao di-dropout dari universitasnya. Takao menjadi seorang penyiar radio. Takao adalah seorang pembunuh.

Teka teki ini semakin membingungkan bagi Midorima. Mungkin kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu juga berkaitan dengan hal ini. Tiga tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Takao. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan mengenai Takao sekarang. Awalnya Midorima bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan menganggap Takao hanya sebagai teman sekamarnya. Menurutnya Midorima, mereka hanya numpang untuk tinggal bersama sebelum dapat meraih kehidupan yang lebih baik. Namun nyatanya, ada hal yang mengikat mereka lebih dari sekedar teman sekamar.

Apa mungkin ini yang sering ia sebut takdir?

-xxXXXxx-

Himuro Tatsuya menyusuri ruang sel. Berjalan mondar mandir dengan waktu yang lama. Seakan-akan ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi entah siapa? Kini ia sedang berada di dalam sel penjara. Paling yang ia jumpai hanyalah sipir ataupun kepala sipir, tidak lebih dari itu. Ini juga sudah melewati jam besuk. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemuinya.

Suasana tengah malam hanya dihiasi oleh langkah kakinya yang sedari tadi sibuk berjalan, juga bunyi tetesan air pipa yang bocor dan sesekali suara decitan tikus yang menghantui penjara tersebut.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki lain yang mendekat. Himuro langsung bergegas merapat ke arah jeruji besinya. Yakin akan orang tersebut adalah orang yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Himuro Tatsuya." Orang asing itu memberi salam kepada Himuro dari jarak yang masih jauh. Perlahan namun pasti, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sel Himuro.

"Cepat bebaskan aku dari sini! Oi!" Seru Himuro. Memegang tiang tiang jeruji itu dengan kuat. Penuh emosi dan geram. Cengkramannya semakin kuat seiring tipisnya jarak di antara mereka. Orang asing tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan tertawa terkekeh melihat wajah Himuro di balik jeruji besi.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari media, Himuro. Aksi mu terungkap oleh seorang penyiar radio? Dimana harga diri mu sebagai pembunuh bayaran?"

"DIAM!"

"Kau ceroboh. Seandainya kau benar-benar membuang sapu tangan dan es-es itu, Tatsuya. Nasib mu sekarang tidak akan berada di balik jeruji besi."

"…"

"Dan Alibi mu… Payah sekali. Hutang? Kau kutugaskan sebagai pendekor bunga profesional, dan memiliki hutang yang tidak terbayarkan? Untung polisi zaman sekarang bodoh. Bukti hutangnya ada sebagai bukti kau memang berhutang kepada Murasakibara. Beruntung sekali nasibmu." Pria tersebut masih menekankan hal itu kepada Himuro. Entah mengapa ia memang sengaja melakukan hal tersebut. Menunjukan semua kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Himuro.

Himuro mengertakan giginya kesal. "Sudah jangan dibahas. Sekarang keluarkan aku dari sini!" Nada bicaranya meninggi, menunjukan ketidak sabarannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan segera membebaskan mu." Ujar orang tersebut dengan nada santai. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam jas yang ia pakai, mengambil revolvernya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Himuro. "Dari dunia ini."

**DOR!**

Detik berikutnya, Himuro sudah terkapar, ia terjatuh dengan sebuah peluru bersemang di kepalanya. _Head shot_. Ia tidak sempat berkata apa pun lagi. Walaupun ia masih memiliki kesadaran yang cukup jelas, namun badannya sudah tidak bisa digerakan sedikit pun. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk mengatakan Himuro Tatsuya sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang.

Pria yang di luar sel itu meniup ujung revolvernya, membersihkan sisa bubuk mesiu yang bertebaran, sebelum menyimpannya kembali ke holster di balik jasnya. "Selamat Tinggal Himuro Tatsuya. Aku tidak membutuhkan pembunuh bayaran seperti mu." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan memeninggalkan tempat itu.

"Takao Kazunari. Tidak kusangka kau masih hidup." Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Cerobohnya kau. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan menampakan diriku."

-xxXXXxx-

Maafkan saya membunuh Tatsuyaaaaaa- hueeeee!

Tak apa Tatsuya, demi mewujudkan idealisme saya pada fanfic ini, kau sudah cukup banyak berkorban! Bukannya saya benci kamu, tidak, saya hanya tidak bisa menemukan peran lain selain dirimu—/slap

Ah, maaf sepertinya me mulai ngebacot ga jelas lagi.

Tanya kenapa me cepat update fanfic kali ini? Tentu saja jawabannya karena ini libur! Me semakin produktif di musim ini. Hohoho~

Saya sudah tulis di warning bukan? Ada death characters bermunculan di fanfic ini. Tidak, tidak me tidak akan ngoceh panjang lebar. Me Cuma mau minta maaf bila ada favorite charater yang terbunuh di fanfic saya.

Ah, omong-omong…

Banyak reader yang bertanya-tanya mengapa fanfic ini berjudul I'm Jekyll and He is Hyde? Memang betul saya mengambil judul ini dari fiksi 'The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' Namun dalam fiksi itu Dr. Jekyll adalah Mr. Hyde. Mereka orang yang sama dalam satuh tubuh. Semacam alter ego seperti itu. Namun di sini me pisah kedua sosok itu. Dr. Jekyll tetaplah seorang dokter, kalau di fic ini saya mengimplikasikannya sebagai dokter forensik. dan Mr. Hyde tetaplah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Namun hei. Tidak seru kalau pembunuh begitu saja. Maka saya membumbuinya dengan sosok yang lain.

Apakah masih kurang jelas? PM saya, dan saya akan menjelaskannya bagian mana yang tidak dimengerti. Ataupun tanya via twitter. Username twitter tercantum di profile ffn.

Ah, Sekian saja dari Author.

Omong-omong Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru bagi yang merayakan! Cheers semua~

Thanks for Reading!

Don't forget to review for writer's writing development!

A review a day keeps a writer block away~

_Omong-omong, Ayo kita main teka teki!_

Mrs. Ascher mempunyai sebuah rumah bulat berwarna pink dengan polkadot kuning.  
Mrs. Ascher sangat kaya dan cantik, namun ia belum menikah. Ia memiliki seorang butler tampan, seorang koki yang masih muda dan seorang maid cantik yang bekerja di rumahnya.  
Namun, suatu hari, Mrs. Ascher ditemukan tidak bernyawa di kamarnya. Mrs. Polly ditemukan meninggal dengan luka dalam di bagian leher. Para polisi pun meminta keterangan dari Butler, Koki dan Maid.

Butler: Aku sedang merapikan baju nyonya untuk perjamuan nanti malam.

Koki: Aku sedang memasak sarapan nyonya.

Maid: Aku sedang menyapu di sudut ruangan.

Siapakah yang membunuhnya?

Jawab dengan alasannya ya~ Jawabannya me beri tahu di chapter mendatang~

Dan seperti biasa…

To be or not to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciaossu~

Ohisashiburi~

Ah, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf untuk quiz yang kemarin ada kesalahan dalam editingnya. Maaaffffff-! Kebanyakan edit ini-itu sampai-sampai lupa harus hapus dan ganti ini itu. Maaf ya, Reader…

Jawaban yang benar untuk teka-teki kemarin adalah: Maid! Tentu saja rumah bundar tidak memiliki sudut, bukan?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya dalam fanfic saya.

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi. Upcoming gore scene and lemon probably. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

-xxXXXxx-

"Himuro Tatsuya dibunuh? Di dalam selnya? Demi apa?" Suara Aomine meninggi seiring dengan kata-katanya.

Kepolisian baru menerima laporan bahwa Himuro Tatsuya ditemukan meninggal dengan tembakan yang yang mengenai kepalanya. Sang sipir melaporkan tubuhnya ketika akan melakukan absensi pagi, mati di balik jeruji besi. Menurut mereka, tidak ada orang yang keluar atau masuk dari pintu manapun. Cctv pun juga mereka cek dan hasilnya nihil.

"Pertanyaannya bukan demi apa, Aomine-kun tetapi siapa."

"Dan kenapa?" Timpal Wakamatsu tidak mau kalah juga.

"Tapi rekaman cctv tidak menampakan muka sang penembak. Tiba-tiba saja Dor! Dan Himuro sudah mati! Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pasti dia sudah tahu dimana letak cctv yang dipasang di penjara."

"Tenanglah, Aomine-kun, Wakamatsu-kun. Siapapun dia, pasti dia adalah seseorang yang mahir." Imayoshi memutarkan hasil rekaman yang ia peroleh. Memutar kembali detik-detik dimana Himuro akan meninggal.

"Kalian lihat? Mereka berdua tampaknya sudah sering kenal. Bahkan sempat berbincang-bincang cukup lama." Ia menjeda saat dimana Himuro berteriak kearah luar jeruji besi. "Pertanyaannya Siapa, Kenapa, dan Apa hubungan mereka. Sepertinya pembunuhan Murasakibara Atsushi bukanlah sembarang pembunuhan."

Imayoshi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya, sebuah plastik dengan peluru yang bekas bersemang di kepala Himuro Tatsuya, kemudian mengopernya kepada anak buahnya. Peluru dengan 4 _cross section_. Terlihat sangat klasik di mata mereka.

"Maksud mu ini sudah terencana?" Kedua alis Wakamatsu naik seiring memegang butir peluru tersebut.

"Benar." Imayoshi mengangguk pelan, membetulkan apa yang dikatakan si anak buahnya. "Terencana oleh seseorang. Dan aku berasumsi kalau Himuro Tatsuya hanyalah seorang boneka marionette yang ia gerakan untuk memenuhi tujuan yang ingin dicapai."

"Namun, Seandainya orang yang membunuh Himuro adalah otak dari pembunuhan ini. Berarti—" Kata-kata Aomine terputus. Rasanya ia tidak perlu untuk langsung melanjutkan hal itu. "Apa kita sedang berhadapan dengan mafia?" Tanya Aomine ragu.

"Bisa saja."

"Dan kita tidak menangkap otaknya?" Tanya Wakamatsu.

"Otak selalu yang paling susah, Wakamatsu-kun. Kau harus ingat itu. Orangnya bisa biasa saja. Bahkan orang yang terlihat biasa saja berpotensi untuk menjadi si otak kejahatan ini."

"Lalu kita hanya diam?"

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Bukan diam, tetapi menunggu. Kita masih belum mengetahui apa motif yang ia lakukan untuk membunuh Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan kalau spekulasiku salah, mungkin yang membunuhnya adalah orang gila." Imayoshi tersenyum sembari memangku kepala dengan jarinya. Sementara itu Aomine dan Wakamatsu hanya menatap atasannya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut mengakhiri diskusi mereka.

"Orang gila?" Ujar Wakamatsu dan Aomine bersamaan.

Dan Imayoshi pun tersenyum. "Dan saya rasa, Himuro-kun itu bukanlah seorang penjual bunga, melainkan pembunuh bayaran."

"Haaa?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Aomine-kun, Wakamatsu-kun? Siapa itu Himuro Tatsuya?"

Wakamatsu dan Aomine kembali memandang wajah mereka satu sama lain. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan _chief_ mereka.

"Memangnya siapa?"

Imayoshi menghela nafas sembari memijit keningnya. "Kalian ini…"

-xxXXXxx-

"Untuk mu."

Takao menerima sebotol cairan misterius sebesar toples selai kacang mereka. Menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak mengerti apa alasan si surai hijau memberikannya cairan misterius ini. Sembari menyeringitkan kedua alisnya, Takao pun membaca labelnya botol misterius tersebut.

_Kalium Sianida._

Takao menatap botol tersebut dengan seksama. Ngeri dan

Tunggu—Midorima pasti bercanda, iya kan? Untuk apa memberikan Takao sebotol kalium sianida. Memberikan racun kepada Takao. apa maksudnya menyuruh si surai hitam menegak seluruh cairan dalam botol tersebut dan mati?

"Shin-chan—" Kata Takao dengan sabar. "Ini… untuk apa?"

"Untuk mu. Hadiah kecil karena aku salah memesan barang." Jawab Midorima enteng sembari melihat ke arah laporan yang ia sempat bawa pulang.

"Tapi kenapa memberikannya kepada ku? apa tidak orang lain yang dapat kau berikan?" Protes Takao. Si surai hijau kemudian berbalik, menghadap lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi."

"Kalau gitu buang saja."

"Aku kira itu berguna bagi mu, makanya ku berikan."

Takao memijat batang hidungnya. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya sekarang sudah mulai membicarakan statusnya sebagai pembunuh serial sebagai alasan mengapa kalium sianida sangat berguna. "Walaupun kau tahu dan memang kenyataannya aku adalah seorang pembunuh, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan racun untuk membunuh orang, Midorima!"

Kini giliran si surai hijau yang bingung. Tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Takao.

Menurutnya seorang pembunuh bisa membunuh dengan apa saja, bukan? Dan menurut prespektifnya, salah satu caranya adalah dengan racun. Yang tentu saja mengingatkannya akan kematian Murasakibara Atsushi seminggu yang lalu. Baik, balik ke topik utama. Akankah lebih mudah untuk membunuh dengan racun? Kau bisa memasukan racun dimana saja. Makanan, kertas, kosmetik bahkan mengoleskannya pada pisau sekali pun. Adakah yang ingat bahwa filsufuf Sokrates mati karena meminum racun Hemlock? Dan adakah yang tahu bahwa bukan hanya Sokrates saja yang mati karena racun.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena Midorima—" Takao mengambil nafasnya. "Aku membunuh bukan untuk membalas dendam! Racun itu untuk balas dendam, Shin-chan! Bukan untuk kesenangan." Jujur, Takao tidak suka membahas topik ini. Ia sendiri juga tisak nyaman untuk mengungkit hal mengapa ia menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan—ya kau tahu teman sekamarnya seperti apa.

"Lalu?" Si surai hijau melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Berbicara dengan Midorima saat ini sama susahnya seperti mengajari anjing membaca buku. Takao enggan mengutarakan pikirannya karena takut akan mengulang kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya. Sedangkan Midorima malah menuntut jawaban dari si surai hitam.

Baiklah, Ayo ambil resiko. Takao mengatakan aspirasinya demi menghargai teman sekamarnya, cukup adil. Ia mengambil nafas yang dalam sebelum berbicara. "Karena aku membunuh untuk kesenangan, Midorima. Bukan karena aku terdesak ataupun karena aku dendam kepada orang itu. Dan apa kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan kesenangan?"

Midorima menggeleng pelan.

"Sebagai, olahraga, Shin-chan. Tak lebih tak kurang. Aku jujur tidak mau membahas ini, kau tahu? Tapi membunuh dengan racun sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kau tidak bisa merasakan ketegangan saat lawan mu menegak racun. Memang ampuh, namun tidak terima kasih." Takao memberikan kembali botol kalium sianida tersebut kepada si pemilik asli.

Si surai hijau menemukan ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Pada dasarnya kedua insan ini memang sudah tidak satu nada dalam diskusi ini. Susah untuk menyambungkan kedua hal tersebut sekarang.

Midorima bersih keras agar Takao mengambil hal tersebut dan Takao, kembali untuk menolak tawaran si surai hijau. Menurutnya itu hanya akan menghabiskan tempat itu sudut kamarnya dan tidak berguna. Dia adalah seorang penyiar radio, bukan seorang ahli kimia. Penyiar radio mana yang memiliki sebotol penuh kalium sianida di kamarnya?

Aksi adu mulut mereka kian memanjang. Tak ada yang mau kalah. Memang, mereka cukup akrab hidup dibawah atap yang sama hampir selama 4 tahun. Namun tidak jarang mereka mempunyai berdebat seperti sekarang. Mulai dari hal yang besar hingga yang sepele. Dan biasanya berakhir dengan Takao yang mengalah dari Midorima.

"Apa pun, Midorima." Gumam Takao malas meladeninya. Memalingkan kepalanya ke arah tv yang baru ia nyalakan lalu menguap pelan.

"Oi Takao! Aku kan sedang berbicara! Perhatikan sedikit! Aku berbicara juga karena kebaikan mu!" Tegur Midorima tegas. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapih di dadanya.

"Aku masih mendengarkannya, Shin-chan." Jawab Takao malas.

"Aku serius!"

Takao mematikan tvnya. Manik onyxnya melirik tajam ke arah Midorima dengan tajam. "Apa?" Desis Takao dengan pelan dan halus, namun dengan intonasi nada yang mencekam.

"Aku menasehatimu demi kebaikan mu sendiri mengerti?!" Bentak si surai hijau.

"…"

Kesunyian pun menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Tak ada yang mau membuka mulutnya lebih dahulu. Yang ada hanyalah tatap-tatapan antar wajah. Takao menghela nafasnya. "Baik, baik. Aku akan menurutinya."

Takao bangkit berdiri tempat yang ia duduk. Mengambil botol tersebut yang sempat Midorima taruh di meja. Lagi-lagi Takao mengalah. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tidak bisa ia hitung lagi.

"Aku akan menyimpannya." Ujar Takao. Berjalan melewati Midorima. Menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut hijaunya. Midorima benci itu, benci ketika rambutnya diacak-acak. Dan Takao tahu itu, memang sengaja dilakukan sebagai balas dendam ia selalu mengalah dari Midorima. Ego si surai hijau memang terlalu tinggi. Siapa pun yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya pasti mengira ia adalah orang yang sombong.

"Aku akan menaruhnya di kamar ku." Lanjut Takao sebelum menghilang masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan si surai hijau yang terpaku di ruang tamu. Midorima menarik nafasnya. "Sikap macam apa itu?"

-xxXXXxx-

Musim semi datang dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah bulan April Tahun itu. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mereka. Permainan mereka masih tetap berlanjut. Midorima masih bekerja dibawah naungan kepolisian, Sedangkan Takao masih menjadi penyiar radio tetap di salah stasiun radio. Juga masih menjadi seorang pembunuh, buronan para polisi.

Seharusnya Takao bersyukur bahwa para polisi tidak mengejarnya seperti orang gila. Mungkin karena selama ini yang dibunuhnya adalah Preman sekitar daerah Tokyo. Mungkin karena hal itu mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, masih banyak penjahat yang lebih penting dari dirinya toh?

Takao juga tidak lupa akan perjanjian tersebut. Meminum obat yang diberikan teman sekamarnya tersebut secara rutin. Kapsul-kapsul tersebut selalu ia bawa. Bahkan ia pernah ditanyai oleh rekan satu studionya mengenai obat yang ia minum. Takao hanya menjawab vitamin C. Hingga satu hari, Midorima ingin melihat perkembangan dari obat tersebut.

Midorima mengambil sampel darah dari Takao. Meneliti perubahan apa yang terjadi pada DNA si surai hitam.

"Shin-chan. Mau sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan hal itu?" Ujar Takao, protes karena kebosanan. Si surai hijau Nampak asyik meneliti di salah satu pojok ruang tamu mereka. Meja khusus Midorima untuk meneliti. Sudah dua jam semenjak Midorima duduk di pojok ruangan itu. Meneliti sampel DNA Takao sekarang dengan sampel DNA Takao 5 bulan yang lalu. Tumpukan kertas mengelilingi si surai hijau, berserakan sekitar mejanya tersebut.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Takao memanggilnya, Namun tetap ia tidak menerima satu patah kata pun sebagai jawaban. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Si surai hijau nampaknya sedang sibuk sekarang. Terlalu berkonsentrasi terhadap karyanya. Semakin Takao lihat, semakin besar rasa kebosanannya.

Ia menguap pelan. Menyalakan tvnya melihat acara tv apa yang bagus. Namun percuma saja, itu tidak akan menyembuhkan Takao dari rasa bosan, malah memperparahnya.

_Ting-tong._

Tamu? Takao melihat kearah jamnya. Jam setengah enam sore di hari Sabtu. Tumben ada yang mencarinya atau si surai hijau di saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin Miyaji-san si tuan tanah. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan coffee parlournya di bawah pasti, apa lagi sekarang adalah jam orang bubas kantor.

_Ting-tong. Ting-tong._

Siapa pun orangnya, si tamu pastilah bukan orang yang senang menunggu, tidak sabaran, Atau barang kali memang membawa hal yang penting?

Semenjak Midorima masih tenggelam dalam duniannya sendiri, Takaolah yang harus membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Ia memutar kunci yang selalu bertengger di lubang pintu, dan membuka slot kunci lainnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu—" Tanya Takao, namun terpotong oleh suatu sebab. "Hwaaa—"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam sama sepertinya melompat dan langsung memeluk Takao. Takao hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan terjatuh. Reflek, sebelah kaki nya langsung mundur untuk menopang keseimbangannya namun tetap saja ia terjatuh, menimbulkan suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras. Pasti sakit.

"Oi—Ada apa ini?!" Tegur Midorima. Konsentrasinya baru saja terpecahkan oleh suara Takao yang terjatuh. Kini dengan seorang wanita muda di atasnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Midorima langsung meluncurkan pertanyaan yang lain. Melihat ada orang lain masuk ke dalam flat mereka, terlebih lagi sempat membuat gaduh. Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat rasanya Midorima juga mengenali wajah wanita muda itu. Entah dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

"A-ahh.. Shin-chan, mari kuperkenalkan, dia adikku." Ujar Takao kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sempat terbentur lantai. Sedikit pusing ternyata.

Si wanita muda hanya tertawa cekikikan. "Namaku Takao Azuki. Salam kenal." Ujar si adik halus.

'Adiknya? Pantas mirip' Pikir Midorima memperhatikan wanita muda itu. Tunggu, rasanya dia belum cocok untuk digolongkan 'wanita'. Dari raut wajahnya Midorima memperkirakan ia masih berumur 19-an, atau mungkin paling besar ya… sekitar umur 22, mungkin.

"Salam kenal." Ujarnya sembari membungkak badanya sedikit. Rambut hitamnya sepunggung dan dikuncir satu. Pakaiannya juga merupakan mode terkini. Gadis modis yang populer? Entahlah Midorima tidak tahu.

"Omong-omong Mengapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Takao yang sudah bangkit berdiri, menutup pintu flat mereka.

"Aku kan kangen Kazu-nii!" Ujar si gadis itu semangat. Nada berbicaranya berbeda jauh ketika ia menyapa Midorima. "Habis Kazu-nii sudah empat tahun tidak pulang! Aku kan khawatir!" Azuki kembali memeluk kakaknya, melepas rindunya setelah sekian tahun—

"Kau tidak mengunjungi keluarga mu?" Sela Midorima diantara reuni kedua kakak adik itu.

Dua pasang mata onyx menatap Midorima bersamaan. Dua orang yang berbeda tetapi mereka seakan menatap Midorima akan satu hal yang sama.

"Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, oi!" Si surai hijau mulai risih dengan adanya dua pasang manik onyx di ruangan itu. Malah kedua wajah mereka terlihat mirip pada bagian matanya, wajar saja sih. Mereka kan kakak adik, apa yang membuat mu kaget?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Shin-chan. Dan Azuki untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Kalau sekedar kangen kau kan bisa menelepon." Tanya Takao. Mulai berjalan menjauh dengan Kazumi, membuat jarak dengan si surai perihal topik mereka yang cukup pribadi. Well, Midorima masih menghargai hal yang bernamakan privasi bukan?

"Apa kau akan menginap?" Seru Takao kaget.

"Satu mala saja! Aku kan jarang bertemu kakak! Lagi pula sekarang aku menetap di Osaka, Kazu-nii."

Midorima pun mendengar suara helaan nafas, yakin itu adalah Takao.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu malam kan?"

"Hore~"

-xxXXXxx-

"Kau bisa memakai kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa, mengerti?" Jelas Takao kepada adiknya. Si gadis bersurai hitam di samping Takao hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Tak lupa juga Takao memberikan selimut dan meminjaminya piyama yang cukup pas untuk badan Azuki.

Midorima memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu dari meja makan. Memainkan daun peterseli sisa makan malam dengan saus daging sembari berpura-pura mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Tak lama, Azuki datang dan duduk di sebelah Midorima. Menikmati segelas susu panas yang baru dibuatkan sang kakak. Memang Takao Kazunari memanjakan adiknya satu satunya. _Well_, faktor sudah lama tidak bertemu akan menguatkan alasan dibalik semua sifatnya.

"Ah! Sial sudah jam segini!" Seru Takao kaget melirik ke arah arlojinya. Ia langsung mengambil jaketnya. "Maaf ya, Azuki aku ada jadwal di stasiun! Shin-chan aku titip Azuki ya~" Takao langsung bergegas keluar setelah mengatakan hal itu. Di samping Midorima si adik hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu walau si kakak sudah melesat pergi.

"Saa, Midorima-san dekat dengan kakak ya." Azuki membuka mulutnya, mengajak si surai hijau untuk bercakap-cakap. Tidak sopan bila mereka berdua saling berdiam bagaikan patung, bukan?

"Tidak juga." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

Azuki tertawa kecil. "Begitukah? Kakak sering menceritakan Midorima-san loh." Ia menundukan kepalanya, iris hitamnya menatap ke arah gelas susu yang sudah setengah habis.

"Aku tersanjung kalau begitu." Jawab Midorima masih memainkan daun peterseli di piringnya.

"Midorima-san."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kah kau membantu ku?" Suara Azuki merendah satu oktaf. Tangannya merambat ke arah salah satu perangkat makan yang ada meja tersebut.

Midorima Nampak belum menyadarinya. "Ada apa?"

**ZAP!**

"Bisakah kau mengangkat kaki mu dari sini, Midorima-san?" Ujar Azuki masih dengan nada halus.

Namun.. Garpu yang ia genggam menancap ke meja. Tepat di sela-sela jari Midorima. Si surai hijau merasa hidupnya sudah diperpanjang 5 tahun mengetahui _silver ware_ tersebut tidak mengenari salah satu jarinya. Tunggu.. ini—

_Déjà vu _

" Aa—!"

Midorima langsung menarik tangannya. Tidak kakak, tidak adik sifat mereka tidak ada bedanya. Apa semua keluarganya memiliki sifat gelap yang terpendam seperti ini? Jangan katakan setelah ini Ibu dan Ayahnya akan datang dengan membawa pistol dan melubangi kepala Midorima.

"Demi kebaikanmu juga, Midorima-san. Aku memaksamu untuk segera mengangkat kaki dari sini. Tenang saja, Midorima-san. Aku tidak segila Kazu-nii sampai membunuh orang." Azuki meletakan garpu tersebut. Menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Atmosfer di antara mereka berubah drastis seketika.

"O-oi! Tunggu du—" Midorima mencoba untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya, namun sayang sekali diinterupsi.

"Kalau soal obat itu, Midorima-san. Aku bersedia mengantikan Kazu-nii." Potong Azuki mantap. Tatapan matanya tajam. Percis sama dengan tatapan mata Takao ketika malam itu. Dingin, seakan-akan yang dilihat Midorima bukanlah seorang gadis biasa lagi.

Midorima tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Otaknya kembali macet, sama seperti malam itu.

"Tolong pergi dari kehidupan Kazu-nii, Midorima-san. Kau hanya membahayakan jiwanya kau tahu?"

Membahayakan jiwanya? Midorima tidak habis pikir. Satu hal, hatinya berkata semua ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Takao.

-xxXXXxx-

Yatta~ me potong di sini dulu~ Chapter berikutnya me bakal mengupas sedikit masa lalu Takao OwO/

Ah ya, OC mengambil peran dalam chapter ini. Eh sebentar… Apa ini termasuk OC? Me tidak yakin. Namun Takao memang memiliki seorang adik perempuan dan ini canon, tercantum di replace 2 kalau me tidak salah.

Takao Azuki.. Me membayangkan sosok perempuan yang memang mirip sama Takao dan mengidap brother complex ke Kazunarinya. Dan sifat yandere… sebenarnya lebih pengen me sebut terlalu over-protektif ke arah Kakak.

Sedikit curcol saya bahkan hampir pengen meng-discontinue fanfic ini. Hanya saja karena saya terlalu cinta sama plotnya… ah, me akan berusaha melanjutkannya. Tolong doa-kan mood nulis selalu hinggap di kepala ketika membuka komputer~

Btw…

Thanks for Reading this chapter.

Don't forget to review for writer's writing development!

A review a day keeps a writer block away~

Main teka-teki lagi yuk!

Ada seorang professor bernama Dr. Harshal.  
Dr. Harsal di sewa oleh negaranya untuk meneliti mesin waktu.  
Ia memiliki 4 asisten yang bernama Amantha, Brian, Claire dan David.  
Suatu hari ia berhasil menemukan rahasia dari mesin waktu.  
Namun sayangnya ia dibunuh pada hari itu juga.  
Detektif menduga pelakunya merupakan salah satu dari asistennya, Ia pun mewancarai mereka secara alphabetical.  
Amantha: Aku tidak melakukannya. Percayalah pada ku!  
Brian: Amantha mengatakan yang sebenarnya.  
Claire: David yang melakukannya!  
David: Bukan aku, bukan aku!

Siapakah pelakunya?  
cc: yang main Layton pasti tahu. Saya adaptasi dari sana hehe~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~

Jawabannya itu Claire yang membunuh!

Mengapa?

Secara mereka itu ditanyai secara alphabetical. Dan Claire sudah ngeframe si David padahal David belom mengatakan apa pun. Manusia cenderung untuk melakukan slef defense ketika merasa bersalah, dan salah satunya adalah dengan ngeframe orang lain~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (Kurobas) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya menjalankan karakter-karakternya dalam fanfic saya. Plot tentu milik saya~

Warning: Shounen-ai. Upcoming gore scene. OOC (I hope not) and some misstype that I missed. Failed Indonesian author writing an Indonesian fanfiction. And characters death. AU.

-xxXXXxx-

"Karena itu, tolong pergi dari kehidupan Kazu-nii, Midorima-san. Kau hanya membahayakan jiwanya kau tahu?" Ujar Azuki serius. "Kau tidak tahu semua tentang Kazu-nii, Midorima-san." Nadanya kali ini sedikit lebih halus. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, geram sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"…"

Jujur Midorima bingung. Bingung memikirkan ia harus merespon seperti apa. Yang ada di hadapannya tetap merupakan seorang wanita. Cara ia merespon tentu saja berbeda dengan laki-laki. Dan juga kata-kata itu.. barusan menusuk Midorima.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah Kazu-nii alami. Jadi ku mohon jangan ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalunya bukan? Kazu-nii tidak pernah menceritakannya kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menancap ke tubuh Midorima lebih dalam lagi. Rasa ingin tahunya muncul kembali, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Midorima sebelumnya mengapa ia mempunyai keinginan seperti itu. Seakan-akan masa lalu Takao memang mempunyai daya magnet yang membuat Midorima ingin mengetahuinya, dan daya tersebut semakin kuat saja dari waktu ke waktu.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu. Pikirannya macet. Ia kembali terjebak dalam situasi dimana ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sudahku duga Kazu-nii tidak akan menceritakannya."

"… Memangnya, Kazunari orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Midorima. Si surai hijau terpaksa memakai nama belakang teman flatnya. Tidak mungkin ia menggunakan 'Takao' disaat yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya juga mempunyai nama yang sama. Rasanya memang ganjil. Pertama kalinya Midorima menggunakan nama kecil si pria bersurai hitam.

"Nii-san adalah orang yang baik, ia pengertian dan kadang ia memang keras kepala, namun itulah Nii-san." Ujarnya setengah bergumam.

Berhasil memancing Azuki untuk berbicara, Midorima sedikit merasa lega.

"Aku dan Nii-san berasal dari keluarga psikolog. Ibuku seorang konsultan di sebuah perusahaan dan Ayah adalah seorang psikolog terkenal. Saat kami masih kecil Ayah sudah meninggal karena sakit. Semenjak itu, Kazu-nii bercita-cita ingin psikolog seperti ayah."

"Lalu? Bukankah ia memang mengambil jurusan psikolog forensik ketika kuliah? Ia menepati janjinya bukan? Hanya saja gagal di tengah."

"Ya... Memang benar, Kazu-nii mengambilnya dan ya—begitu."

"Dan mengapa ia keluar ketika ia hampir saja lulus?"

Manik hijau dan manik hitam itu bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa detik.

"Soal itu ya…" Azuki menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Berat, menandakan ini memang sebuah masalah untuk Midorima dengar. Ya, Masalah. Masalah yang cukup besar.

"Nii-san berurusan dengan seseorang waktu itu. Nii-san tidak bersalah, namun tetap saja. Orang itu… Membeli kebenaran dengan uang. Untung saja Nii-san tidak berhasil dibunuh."

"Dibunuh?" Midorima hampir saja berteriak, kaget mendengar kata itu.

Ok, ini tidaklah rasional. Dibunuh? Orang seperti Takao? Sebehargakah kepala Takao kazunari bagi mereka sampai ingin dibunuh. Seorang penyiar radio dengan kedok pembunuh tidak mungkin segitunya akan diburu bukan? Polisi mungkin, namun subjek yang dimaksud Azuki jelaslah bukan instansi pemerintah tersebut. Midorima yakin pasti orang lain, entah siapa itu.

"Kau tampak terkejut, Midorima-san." Azuki masih terlihat tenang menceritakannya, seakan-akan sudah biasa bagi gadis bersurai hitam. Midorima sempat berpikir mereka sekeluarga merupakan keluarga psikopat. Lihat saja adiknya, hampir melukai jari tangan Midorima. Jangan sangka menancapkan garpu dengan kekutana seperti itu tidak sakit.

"Apa Midorima-san tidak tahu alasan Kazu-nii mengangkatkan kakinya dari rumah? Midorima-san tidak pernah menanyakannya bukan?"

"…"

"Midorima-san… Alasan Kazu-nii pergi dari rumah, kabur adalah—untuk menghindari seseorang." Ujar Azuki dengan suara agak tercekat. Terdengar nada-nada kecemasan dalam diri perempuan muda itu. Intonasinya seolah menyimpan kepahitan tersendiri bagi Azuki.

"Orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa nama pria itu, Midorima-san. Namun ketika kau bertemu dengannya, yang bisa ku katakan ia pasti tidak akan membuat mudah enigmanya."

"Enigma?"

"Semacam teka-teki, Midorima-san. Bila kau tidak pernah mendengar kata itu." Ujar Azuki dengan nada menyindir. "Kalau kau tetap bersih keras tidak mau mengankat kaki, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan sebagai petunjuk agar kau tetap hidup. Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan enigma bila Kazu-nii kenapa-kenapa, Midorima-san. Atau kau bisa memanggilku untuk menyelesaikan enigma."

"O-oi! Kau meremehkan ku?"

"Berjaga-jaga Midorima-san. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan? Lagipula aku yakin enigmanya bukanlah level yang mudah." Azuki tersenyum kecil memandang Midorima. Lagi si surai hijau tidak dapat berkata apapun. Misteri ini terlalu dalam. Sekarang ia seperti Alice yang jatuh ke lubang kelinci tanpa dasar, tidak tahu apa yang menantinya di bawah sana. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti permainan yang semakin gila ini. Berharap ia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Duniamu akan semakin gelap akan perbuatanmu, Midorima-san." Lanjutnya.

-xxXXXxx-

Derap langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu kerap membuat suara yang sedikit menyeramkan. Takao Kazunari baru pulang dari shift malamnya. Penerangan yang minim membuat ia kesusahan untuk mencari kunci flatnya. Ia meraba. Merogoh saku celananya.

Dapat.

Tidak mau mengganggu para tetangga yang sedang tertidur pulas di tengah malam, ia pun mencoba setenang mungkin memasukannya ke lubang kunci. Anehnya sebelum sempat ia melakukan hal itu, pintunya sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Shin-chan? Apa aku membangunkan mu?" Tanya Takao setengah tertawa melihat pemuda bersurai hijau itu yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Iris onyxnya menangkap wajah Midorima yang sedikit lesu. "Banyak pikiran ya, Shin-chan? Sampai kau tidak bisa tidur." Tanya Takao lagi.

Si surai hijau menangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Mau menceritakannya kepada ku? Begini-begini aku ini mantan psikolog loh, Shin-chan~" Ujar Takao dengan nada yang masih riang. Meletakan jaketnya dan langsung duduk di sofa, mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Entah apa yang menguasai diri Midorima sampai ia mau duduk di samping Takao. Ia terkenal suka menyendiri, egois, hampir dikatakan antisosial sewaktu ia studi tentang kedokteran di Toudai. Kini sekarang malah ia duduk disamping teman berbagi flatnya, orang yang memiliki gravitasi yang memikat rasa ingin tahu Midorima.

"Oi, Takao…" Lirihnya pelan.

"Ya, Shin-chan?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

Pertanyaan itu bergeming. Mengantung.

"Eh, maksud Shin-chan ini apa?" Tanya Takao tidak mengerti. Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Walau dengan penerangan yang cukup minim, namun Takao dapat melihat wajah Midorima dengan jelas.

Ekspresi itu—walaupun samar—

—ekspresi terluka.

"Shin-chan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tak ada jawaban mutlak dari pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut. Di dalam benak Takao langsung muncul sosok penyebab semua ini. Tentu saja, hanya dia yang melakukannya. "Apakah Azuki mengatakan sesuatu pada mu?" kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

Jeda, Midorima menatap Takao lekat-lekat sebelum ia berbicara. "Kita sudah tiga tahun tinggal di atap yang sama bukan, Takao? Hanya saja—Aku benar-benar seorang antisosial yang bahkan tidak mengetahui dengan siapa aku ini tinggal."

Takao terdiam sejenak.

"Shin-chan…" Takao memanggil nama Midorima. Sengaja ia mendekatkan diri kepada si surai hijau.

"Apakah…" Kata-kata itu menggantung sejenak. Takao masih memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk dirangkai. "Memangnya Azuki menceritakan apa saja kepada Shin-chan?" Takao mengubah pertanyaannya. Mengetahui bahwa adiknya pasti menceritakan sesuatu kepada Midorima, namun tidak semua ia ceritakan.

"Tidak begitu banyak. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah calon psikolog forensik dari. Dan aku tahu kau tidak dikeluarkan tanpa sebab oleh suatu urusan dari Adikmu dan rekan kerja ku."

"…"

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu tiga tahun lalu. Sebenarnya kita terpaksa untuk berbagi kamar bukan?" Midorima mulai bernostalgia. Kenangan selama 3 tahun, hal yang membuatnya kini terikat rantai kasat mata dengan Takao.

"Ah kejadian itu? Shin-chan masih ingat saja." Takao terkekeh mendengarnya. Tersenyum lembut kepada si surai hijau, bermaksud untuk menurunkan rasa canggung Midorima.

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa membayar uang sewa yang tinggi." Midorima mulai bercerita. "Ku kira aku akan angkat kaki dari flat ini, bahkann Miyaji-san sudah memasang iklan disewakan. Dan tiba-tiba—"

"—Aku datang dan menanyakan tetang flat yang dia sewakan. Sungguh Shin-chan aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau kita akan tinggal bersama. Pada awalnya bahkan aku ragu untuk mengusulkan agar kita berbagi flat ini. Namun melihat wajah mu yang sudah frustasi waktu itu rasanya—tidak tega."

"Aku pun menerima ajakan mu juga karena Oha-asa mengatakan aku harus menerima ajakan orang pada hari ini. Dan memang aku beruntung, bukan?"

"tidak keren Shin-chan! Sama sekali tidak keren!" Takao mertawakan Midorima. Ice breaking di antara mereka berjalan dengan mulus. "Saa.. Memangnya Shin-chan mau tanya apa soal diri ku?"

Manik Midorima memandang Takao sejenak. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Kejahatan mu, Takao. Semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Tanya Takao balik. Tidak ada raut ia merasa terancam lagi. Keduanya masing masing memegang rahasia kejahatan mereka satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka tutup-tutupi lagi karena semuanya sudah transparan. "Kau yakin, Shin-chan?"

Midorima mengangguk mantap.

Takao menghela nafasnya. Tahu bahwa ia akan bercerita panjang lebar. Mau ia tolak pun juga tidak enak hati.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengingat hal ini, Shin-chan.. Aku masih mempunyai rekor bersih sampai SMA. Ya setidaknya sampai aku bertemu dengan orang brengsek itu. Ia datang dan membuat suatu kasus yang awalnya simpel menjadi rumit."

Midorima tidak terus mendengarkan cerita Takao. Ia cukup yakin bahwa orang yang disinggung Takao itu sama dengan yang diceritakan sedikit oleh Azuki.

"Orang yang lebih licik dari serigala Shin-chan, bahkan menumpahkan kesalahannya kepada ku. Membuat bukti palsu dan membeli kebenaran dengan uang."

Midorima mendadak teringat akan perkataan Azuki tadi.

"_Nii-san berurusan dengan seseorang waktu itu. Nii-san tidak bersalah, namun tetap saja. Orang itu… Membeli kebenaran dengan uang. Untung saja Nii-san tidak berhasil dibunuh."_

Orang yang membeli kebenaran dengan uang dan hampir membunuhnya. Takao tidak pernah menjelaskan kasus itu dengan jelas. Yang Midorima tangkap hanyalah Takao menjadi sasaran dari orang itu karena ia menjadi saksi mata kejahatannya.

Kriminal tingkat tinggi? Mafia? Midorima memikirkan latar belakang orang tersebut. Seseorang yang mempunyai banyak uang pastinya.

"Omong-omong Shin-chan." Takao tiba-tiba memotong topiknya sengaja atau tidak. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diikuti. Akan lebih baik kalau kau juga berjaga-jaga. Aku juga akan memberitahu Azuki soal ini besok pagi." Takao menguap pelan.

Midorima terdiam. Mengingat kembali kata-kata Takao dan Azuki. Kepingan puzzle mereka semakin jelas. Setidaknya Midorima sudah mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas. Tak sadarkan diri, ia pun juga ikut menguap tanda mengantuk.

Midorima pun melirik arloji jamnya. Jam setengah dua subuh. Dia lupa kalau ia harus berangkat kerja besok. Ia memukul dahinya secara imajinaris, mengungkapkan betapa bodohnya ia. Hari Minggu pun juga ia harus mempunyai tubuh yang harus ia analisis.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, Takao."

"Selamat malam, Shin-chan." Balas Takao. Begitu si surai hijau menghilang dari pandangannya, Takao langsung membuka ponselnya. Mengecek e-mailnya.

[3120]

Takao menatap 4 angka yang merupakan isi pesan dari orang yang ia tidak kenal. Takao yakin ini sebuah kode. Tapi ntah apa maksudnya. Ia mencoba untuk memecahkan kode itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendapatkan kode tersebut beberapa Minggu yang lalu, namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa memecahkan arti dari keempat angka itu.

Bosan dan tidak bisa tidur, Takao mengambil ipodnya. Menyetel lagu yang sengaja ia acak urutannya. Ia pun bersenandung sembari terus melihat empat angka itu. Rasa ingin tahunya lebih penting ketimbang rasa kantuknya.

"… Astaga." Takao berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Nada resah terdengar jelas. Ia berhasil memecahkannya. Namun sedikit ragu juga takut akan jawabannya.

Instingnya selama ini ternyata tepat. Berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung membanjiri dirinya. Ia menggertakan giginya pelan. "Darimana dia bisa—"

-xxXXXxx-

Keesokan paginya, Azuki langsung pulang begitu saja kembali ke Osaka. (setidaknya itu yang Midorima dengar dari percakapan mereka) Tidak jarang juga, ia menelepon ke flat mereka. Menanyakan kabar kakaknya beberapa hari sekali.

Hari-hari mereka dilewati dengan begitu saja. Belum ada kejadian yang ganjil lagi selama 5 bulan setelah kedatangan Azuki. Namun kadang, Takao juga makin sering memperingatkan si surai hijau untuk berhati-hati. Bahkan menurut Midorima, Takao menjadi sedikit lebih cerewet soal dirinya.

'Mungkin mereka saja yang terlalu paranoid.' Pikir Midorima sembari membersihkan peralatan bedahnya. Walau sudah larut malam, kantor departemen Midorima tetap sibuk. Bayangkan saja mereka hanya mempunyai 2 orang forensik dan 1 orang part time. Bagaimana tidak kewalahan?

Selesai mencuci peralatannya, Midorima pun langsung berpamitan dengan Sakurai yang masih berkutat dengan rambut korban. Mengidentifikasi yang mana rambut korban dan rambut peliharaannya. Midorima yakin kalau itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Setelah berpamitan, ia keluar dari kantor kepolisian yang masih menyala terang di gelapnya malam Tokyo. Tak terasa, udara di Tokyo pun sudah mulai dingin. Si surai pun berdecak pelan. Mengingat bahwa kereta terakhir sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu, ia pun terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sudah hampir satu tahun…" Gumamnya pelan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mengingat ini sudah larut malam, juga ia tidak mau mati kedinginan. Midorima merasa bahwa baru kemarin udara di Tokyo sangat panas dan kering, dan sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Apakah mungkin musim kemarau datang lebih cepat tahun ini?

Ia mengankat bahunya pelan. Menyerah—atau lebih tepatnya sudah tidak mau peduli dengan pertanyaan ia lontarkan barusan. Mengganti subjek yang menjadi topik argumentasi dirinya sendiri. Kembali ia teringat lagi akan penelitiannya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk melihat hasil obat tersebut." Pikirnya. Ia menyusuri jalanan sepi, tidak seperti jalanan Tokyo umumnya yang terang gemilang selama 24 jam. Wajar karena daerahnya dekat dengan perumahan dan toko-toko kecil.

Tap-tap-tap.

Midorima merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Suara langkah yang ia dengar sedari tadi hanyalah suara langkah Midorima seorang. Namun—entah sejak kapan, mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu suara langkah kakinya pun bertambah. Ada suara asing yang juga mengiringi irama sepatu Midorima.

Midorima pun iseng untuk berpura-pura berhenti sejenak membenarkan sepatu. Sembari melirik ke belakang. Orang itu pun malah membelok ke salah satu gang kecil. Midorima pun langsung berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Namun, tak seperti ekspetasinya, langkah kaki itu malah kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Tidak mau dikatakan paranoid, Midorima mencoba untuk berpikir optimis. Namun entah mengapa langkah kaki itu malah bertambah cepat. Seolah-olah sedang mengejar Midorima. Secara otomatis, ia pun menambah kecepatannya. Berharap segera meninggalkan orang yang berada di belakang Midorima, siapa pun itu.

Pembunuh serial?

Hatinya berpacu dengan cepat. Rasa takut pun menyelimuti Midorima. Apakah orang yang mengejarnya adalah orang semacam Takao? orang yang memuaskan nafsu membunuhnya dengan menumpahkan nafsu mereka kepada masyarakat tidak berdosa?

Midorima sengaja menyusuri jalan kecil menuju flat mereka. Sembari mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Si surai hijau juga memastikan apakah orang tersebut mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak mengikuti." Pikirnya melirik ke belakang. Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Bagus." Ujar Midorima dalam hati sembari bernafas lega. 'Ternyata sudah pergi. Ternyata memang hanya orang lewat. Kau terlalu paranoid, Shintarou. Seharusnya kau belajar untuk lebih santai tidak seperti Takao.'

Ketika si surai hijau bermaksud untuk mengambil langkahnya lagi, Dari belakang mendadak ada orang yang langsung membekapnya dengan kain.

Midorima reflek untuk melawan.

"Klo-klorofom?" Midorima tersentak. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menghirup bau menyengat itu. namun gagal, kekuatan milik Midorima kalah dari orang misterius yang sedang membekapnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Midorima, dan ia sadar kalau orang itu adalah orang bayaran. Tak bisa melawan lebih dari itu, Midorima pun kehilangan kesadarannya, pingsan.

Orang itu langsung menangkap tubuh Midorima. Memberikan tanda isyarat tangan sebelum beberapa orang lainnya keluar dan membantunya untuk mengangkut tubuh si surai hijau. Di ujung jalan lainnya, datang mobil van hitam yang siap mengankut mereka semua.

Sang ketua kelompok mereka pun mengambil ponselnya. Menekan deretan angka dan akhirnya tombol yang berwarna hijau.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan target anda." Ujarnya, tak lama kemudian ia langsung menutup ponselnya. Mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk sesegera mungkin masuk ke dalam van hitam. Ia sendiri melihat sekitar mereka. Memastikan kalau situasi sudah aman, lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

-xxXXXxx-

Haha! Saya potong di sini~

Dan khusus chapter kali ini, curcol saya bakal sedikit lebih bermutu! *somehow dia bangga*

Pertama-tama karena, author sedang akan menempuh UN, fic ini akan hiatus sampai UN sudah berakhir. Ya, ga lama-lama amat. Kira-kira april akhir saya sudah bisa nulis lagi. *dan semoga gaya penulisan saya ngak jadi kaku*

Curcol kedua. Adakah yang bisa menebak [3120] ? Di chapter berikutnya dan mungkin seterusnya saya bakal make angka-angka sebagai kode dan teka-teki. Semoga kode yang saya bikin ngak jelek2 amat ya. *AMIN*

Curcol ketiga: GOMEN FOR THIS LAME CHAPTER *diseruduk*

Thanks for Reading this chapter, and thank for all the faves and alerts.

Don't forget to review for writer's writing development!

A review a day keeps a writer block away~


End file.
